Frozen Heart
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: Shego's missing somewhere in the far North. Kim decides to find her in tundra. The wilderness changed Shego. How will it turn out. Fins out for yourselves. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own any of the Disney characters, don't sue._

_A/N: Alternative Universe. Story almost does not have anything to do with the original story. Let us see where it will take us :) Enjoy and review._

_PS: I have nothing against Canadians. As for the fact of excuse I say my best friend is Canadian. Do not take this fanfic too personal :)_

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Kim has turned twenty years old. She has woken up in her bed and kept staring at the ceiling. Everyday she woke up, she kept wondering what have happened to Shego. It's been almost half a year since she graduaded and with Drakken's and Shego's help, saved the world. Right after they helped, Shego disappeared. It did concern Kim. She tried not to think why, but the red headed hero could not leave that like that. She hesitated to ask Wade for help as when he started to grow older, he became more suspicious and nosy. Yet, it has been too long. She needed help. She looked at the window and admire the blue, morning sky. She had to do it.

"Wade..."Kim said as she turned on her communicator.

"What is it Kim? Everything okay?" Young man asked with an arched eyebrow. Kim hesitated for a moment as she bit her lower lip.

"I was wondering..." She broke the silence. "Do you know where Shego is?" It has happened. She said it out loud. She worried about the villainess.

"I did not expect that question" Wade said honestly "And, no. Since she helped you save the world, I stopped spying on her" He said frankly. Kim looked at her window and admired sun entering her bedroom. It wasa beautiful morning, but Kim did not appreciate it. She did not want to say what she was thinking, but she has had enough of sleepless nights.

"Would you be so kind...?"

"No problem" Wade interrupted her "I see you don't wanna talk about it. Whatever it is, keep it to yourself and I'll keep you posted" He ended the conversation with a smile. He knew that Kim never considered him a confession-like friend and he was glad she decided to trust him.

"You, honestly,do rock, Wade" She said with a faint smile and turned off the communicator. She got off her bed and got ready for another day of work. She was not pleased about it, but she needed her own income.

She was working at the Middleton Mall as the security officer at the Club Banana. She got used to being a world wide known hero, so she felt degraded, but it was better than nothing, plus has had special employee's bonus card for cheaper shopping at Club Banana. She was honestly surprised how many women were so desperate to have Club Banana's clothes. So desperate they were ready to steal. Luckily, the rumour about "the" Kim Possible working as a security has spread amazingly quickly and there were no thefts in the entire mall. Kim's habit was to catch every thief. It did not matter to her whether they stole from Club Banana or other stores. They had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

Her days passed. One by one. Slowly. Boringly. She has been working twelve hours every single day. She did not feel like having day off. She woke up very early and returned home for late dinner. Her parents were not happy about her working herself up so much, but they understood her motives. It has been one month since she broke up with Ron. Their relations has turned cold as ice since she started to worry about missing Shego. At first Ron thought he did something wrong. After few weeks he has became very jealous. It bothered Kim. But when he suggested Kim was more involved with the villainess than with their relationship it was just too much for the hero. She ended this farce. Unfortunately Ron did not take it very well. He ceased to talk to Kim and decided to move. It did hurt Kim. It did not bother her that she lost a boyfriend. Actually the only boyfriend she has ever had. An even though he was a crappy one. What really bothered her was that she has lost a life-long friend. She was left alone. Wade was just a friend who helped her on many occasions, but never truly understood her. Monique... well, she was Monique. Nothing else to say. She needed something to hang on. So she was working herself up, because after Shego's disappearance her missions turned into a hobby. She occasionally stopped Dementor. Monkey Fist was Ron's problem and Duff bought his own golf course and, let me say, he retired.

She came back home and fell onto her bed when her communicator finally buzzed. Kim fetched it from her backpack and turned it on. She noticed Wade's proud face.

"You won't believe what I've found" Young genius said and Kim just arched her eyebrow as she was too tired to say anything. "Shego left the country few weeks after the graduation incident" He kept Kim in tension, but she did not say anything "I hacked the airports and noticed that she has legally went to Canada. It was the only country where she was not a wanted criminal."

"What? Canada?!" Kim exclaimed. She could not believe it nor understand it.

"Listen, Kim. I have more intel" He added with a smile "She foud a legal job in Yellowknife" He added and Kim's eyes widened. "Yeah... I could not believe it myself, but I crosschecked everything time after time. It's one hundred percent positive information."

"But?" Kim asked.

"But what?" Wade asked.

"There is always'but'" Kim pointed out. Wade just sighed.

"Yeah... there's 'but'" He addmitted. "She has gone missing few weeks ago.

"Again?!" Kim exclaimed. She realized that she is taking Shego's disappearance way too personal. It was not like her.

"Kim?" Wade asked "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? I mean... I've nooticed you've always cared about Shego's wellbeing, but now... you're just freaking me out"

"I'd... I'd rather not, Wade. Nothing personal. I'm still figuring it out myself." She said honestly whilst looking away from the communicator.

"Okay... do as you wish..." He said as he raised his hands defenslessely. "Just remember. I'm here for you" he added with a faint, but honest smile.

"I know, Wade. Thank you." She said and the awekward silence occurred.

"Sooo..." Wade broke the silence after a short while"What do we do?" He asked and Kim took his question under the consideration.

"I'll look for her. Just not yet. Keep me posted. Try to find her through the satellite. I need to finish all of my duties here."

"What about college?" Wade brought her back to earth.

"Don't you worry about it. I might have strange priorities, but I will figure everything out. You just have to trust me" She said and Wade just nodded.

"Okay, then. Just watch out" he said and broke the connection.

The summertime has ended and Kim finally made up her mind. She just could not stay in Colorado while Shego was missing somewhere in the far North. Especially since the winter was getting closer and closer. She decided she will join the Aurora College and will study in Yellowknife. It was her only possiblity to continue her education and look for Shego at the same time.

"But, Kimmie... that's Canada" Her mother pointed out when heroine decided to break the news to her family at the dinner table. She eyes strickt blue eyes and felt anxious.

"I know mom... but at least it's still North America" She said with a small smile.

"And you really want to do a Bachelor in Education Program?" James asked hesitantly. He did not want to force her daughter to anything, but he did notice that apart from Kim being a wold wide known hero, she was just... average.

"Yes, dad. I just want to help people. As I always did." Kim said but she felt her father's thoughts."I know that you're a rocket scientist and mom's a brilliant neurosurgeon... and even tweebs are genius, but I think that it will be the best for me" She said in one breath and looked at her parents' reaction. James just looked at Ann. They slightly nodded in unison of agreement.

"But it doesn't have to do anything with a boy?" James asked as he usually did. Kim just chuckled.

"No, dad. It doesn't have anything to do with any boy" She said with a laught._Shego's not a boy, dad_, Kim thought with an inner smile.

"Well, then... If you made up your mind" Ann broke in "When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Kim said honestly "Wade found me a small and cheap apartment. College accepted my application so everything is ready. I just didn't want to do anything without your 'blessing'" Kim explained. Her parents smiled and Kim felt that the tension was leaving her body. She was just glad that her parents did approve.

"Just make sure you'll come back every holidays" James asked with a concern in his voice. He still had problem with letting go.

"I will, dad... that' a promise" Kim said and finished her dinner. She felt much, much better after she had her parents supporting her.

It has been two weeks since she told her parent's about her plans. She quit her security job and was currently packing her bags. She was almost ready. There were just few more things she wanted to take. She looked through her pictures. She felt pain when she noticed the old photo of herself and Ron. _It's past. Get over it, Possible_, she rebuked herself. She decided to leave this picture. She went through other ones and found the first picture of Shego she has ever seen. It was her prison photo. The number 11734 was decorating the table the villainess held. Kim smiled and unknowingly hid the photo in ther bag. She zipped it and did not even notice then her room was intruded by her mother.

"Kimmie?" Ann said "Can we talk? I know why you decided to leave to Canada... I just did not want to talk about it with your father around" She said. Kim looked at her with suprise flashing in her olive green eyes. Did she really know? "Back when I was young I also fell for a person I was supposed to hate. Well... it was not my arch-foe, but it was still pretty nasty" Ann said and Kim realized that her mother knows. She knew about everything. But...

"How?" Was all Kim demanded to know.

"Mothers just know" Ann replied with a smile"I just want to be sure you know what you're doing..."

"I do mom. She needs my help. She's gone missing long time ago. Somewthere too close to the arctic circle... I have to... I must..." Kim started to lose sense.

"All right, sweety." Ann interrupted. She walked over to Kim and put her hands on her daughter's arms "I just want what's best for you" She added with a smile. "Just be sure you will be fine" Kim looked into her mother's blue eyes that coldly read her soul.

"I will, Mom. Don't worry. I've been through worse" Kim added with a smile and took her bag. She went downstairs. Her father was already waiting for her. He drove her to the airport. She had no time to say hergoodbyes either to her friends, Colorado or States. Before she has noticed, she was landing in Yellowknife.

The October was approaching quickly. It was getting colder and colder. Kim felt it very drastically. Moving from warm Colorado to the city five hundred kilometres away from the arctic circle was a drastic she has her secret mission. And she had to be smart about it.

She quickly felt like at home in her studio. It was just a big room with a bed, an attached kitchen and a separated toiled. More than she needed right now. Especially since she was spending her days at the College and every weekend in the town looking for any trace of Shego. Kim asked Wade to try and locate Shego's possible apartment. Kim knew Shego well enough that she knew that villainess was a habitue to a Harley's Hard Rock Saloon. She hit a jackpot.

"Oh, yes... I knew Miss Go" A very kind, tattooed bartender told her when she showed him Shego's picture.

"But?" Kim asked and noticed that a young brownhaired man was hesitating. He waved at her to move closer.

"She freaked out some time ago and ran into the woods" He explained in low voice. Kim just looked at him questioningly. "She had someone around here. But in one day everything she cared about was destroyed. So she just ran off."

"But where?" Kim asked trying not to think what really happened. After her all adventures she knew that the truth must stand on at least two legs, so the confession of one bartender was nothing.

"To the woods. We believe she's already dead by now. Eaten by bears or wolves" Man said and his brown eyes sparkled. He seemed excited that he was the one spreading the rumour around.

"Wolves? I thought they're extinct." Kim noticed.

"Dene's* has their own stories. You should talk with them" He said enigmatically. Kim dropped the conversation, ordered a beer, drank it and returned home. She had school tomorrow.

Time was passing. Wade had nothing on Shego and Kim was slowly starting to lose her hope. She has visited Denes, but they did not tell her anything more than the bartender. Well... they did tell her about their own regional beliefs. It was nothing Kim took her into the consideration. After another week she was almost starting to think about returning back to Middleton when suddenly when she was doing her homework in a local pub someone ran in a begun to yell.

"John is dying!" Man in hunter-like clothing started to scream. The music, conversations and whispering stopped. Everyones' attention was to that man. "He survived the attack of the beast that was killing everyone in the woods!" He continued and Kim unknowingly decided to take this lead.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"In the hospital... barely breating." He said as someone gave him a beer to calm his nerves. As everyone started to talk with the terrified man, Kim silently exited the pub and ran to the hospital. It was easy to find the hunter she wanted to find. He was lying in a separate room. No visitors. So Kim just entered and smiled happily when she noticed that the man was conscious.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded. The man, at least thirty years old, looked at her, but did not argue. He just took a deep breath and confessed.

"We were at tundra, close to the arctic circle" He has begun "I don't remember everything, but we thought it was a bear. Before we knew, we were surrounded by wolfes. And this... this creature just jumped at us. Slayed my friends..." He broke out crying "Just before she started to cut me with her fingers I noticed green, devilish eyes. I had a feeling I knew her, but before I could say anything she has begun to cut me with her long and sharp talons. As the wolves were eating my friends she was torturing me." He lost his breath. Kim decided to show Shego's picture.

"Is that a person who attacked you?" She asked. Man's pulse increased. The beeping of the machines made Kim nervous. Man just started screaming. He stopped using words. Just babbling about demon or something. Nurse ran into the room and pushed Kim away. She had her answer. And a dozen of new quiestions. What did make Shego kill those men? What has happened to her? Why was she living in tundra forest? She needed those questions to be answered. Immediately.

The winter break was getting closer and closer. She decided to stay in Yellowknife. Even if that will hurt her family's feelings. She needed to find Shego. If she truly attacked that man, she was in the wild for way too long. Whatever happened to her, Kim was still able to save her. As soon as the heroine has finished her last day on fall semester she went in a pub and yelled:

"Everyone!" Kim screamed and people looked at her. "As you have noticed people are in danger! Who's joining me to see what has had attacked Smith and killed his friends?!" She asked. All gathered men and women looked at her and at each other.

"Whatever this creature is it killed my friends!" One man said.

"We have to stop it!" Voices arose and Kim just smiled. Maybe she will find some help.

"So whose coming with me?!" She asked and suddenly all the voices silenced.

"Listen..." A bartender spoke in the name of others "We know that you're 'the' Kim Possible, but it's way too dangerous." He explained. Kim just felt an urge to kick everyone. _Canadians... damned Canadians. So angry, yet too frightened to do anything_, she thought. Angry, like she has not been in a long while, she exited the pub and cursed loudly.

"Kim Possible?" She heard a voice on the street. She turned her attention to the corner of the building.

"Yes?"

"I heard you want to search for the beast that attacked Smith" A male voice spoke up. Kim went behind the building and noticed a young, blonde man. "I want to find it as well. Just for the cause of being the one who has achieved it" He added an explanaition. He resembled Kim of Ron so much she trusted him immediately. Kim just smiled.

"Meet me with all the gear you have first thing at the sunrise." She demanded.

"10am?" He asked in disbelief and smiled faintly.

"6am. Don't judge me. I'm from the South" She explained herself with a smile "Meet me by the River Site" She added and left.

She has returned home happy. For the first time on many months. She finally had a turning point in her stay in Canada. She found a solid information about Shego's whereabouts and a partner in her search. It all happened so quickly Kim had no time to think it over. She just wanted to make sure Shego was okay. She needed to see her, touch her to make sure she is not an illusion. Kim stopped understanding her own desires long time ago. Now she was just focusing on mornings trip up North. That was the most important to her right now. She fell on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

_A/N: So... I've been seeing this for couple of nights right now. I just hope you'll like it. Do review and I hope I will manage to make it as great as it seemed to be in my head :)_

_Respectfully _

_Sova_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own any of the characters, don't sue._

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Kim could not fall asleep that night. Her mind was uneasy, occupied with thoughts of past and upcoming events. She was wondering why did Shego come to Canada in the first place? Well, she recalled that Drakken wanted to take over Canada some time ago, but it was not Shego's plan. But she did move here. Bartender said she had someone here. That could be an edge. But what has happened that forced her to run off into the woods like that. It is cold up there, so Kim kept wondering, how on Earth did Shego survive that long. Man in the hospital said something about the wolves, but Kim shoved off that thought. The man was in deep shock. He had to be confused. And lastly: who is that blonde, young man and why is he willing to help her find Shego? That really bothered her. She will have to keep a close eye on him.

The last sleepless hours Kim quit rolling in her bed and decided to plan her search for Shego. She has acquired a map of the hunting areas and has begun to mark all the coordinates where hunters claimed the attacks occurred. It was a start, but when Kim finished she realized it was more than five hundred square kilometres of woods to cover. It will be most difficult to find one, sole Shego somewhere in such large area. Before Kim think of anything else, she heard her alarm clock go off, so she went over to the bedroom to turn it off. She rubbed her eyes and she rebuked herself for not sleeping whole night before search for Shego. She just growled silently and has begun to get ready. Before she has realized, she had to leave the house or else she would be late.

When she arrived at the River Site, the town was covered in darkness. Kim stood there for few minutes waiting for a young man. She turned around toward the lake and though it was completely dark, she admired the view she recalled from her memory. Enormous, frozen floe, surrounded with white, snowy covered woods. It was always such a magical view right before the sunrise. Kim sighed. She was about to think that her companion would stand her up when a small snow coach appeared in the dark. The window opened and Kim noticed her tardy companion.

"I thought you forgot about me?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Nah, I wouldn't. I just had to wake up my friend to borrow this little baby" He said as he playfully caressed the coach's steering wheel. Kim smiled and hopped onto the passenger's seat. "By the way. My name is Hank" Man said with a smile.

"Pleasure. I believe you know me?" Hero said.

"Indeed I do, Kim Possible." Hank confirmed and turned on the powerful lights and drove up north. "So do you have any plan where shall we start?"

"I did do some thinking that night and it seems to be our target" Kim tried not to give away her personal interest in finding Shego "is moving somewhere across five hundred square kilometres" She explained.

"That much?" Hank asked in disbelief. Kim looked at him. He really seemed to be concerned. If she did not have any trust issues, she would say he is the kindest person she ever met. "Maybe we should check the crime scene" He offered.

"That's a good idea" Kim agreed "The closest one is around fifteen kilometres away" She pointed the red dot on her map.

"Oh, goodie" Hank said with a smile "You better take a nap. I'm sure you did not sleep that night" He looked at her with a concern in his black eyes. Kim decided to take his advice as she knew that fifteen kilometres in this snow can take very long. She went to the back of the couch and laid down on the sofa. She was a bit calmer as she finally did something to find Shego, she fell asleep immediately.

She has had an extremely weird dream as far as she could recall. She was running through the woods, having a feeling that something is chasing her. Suddenly the trees started to grow more rarely and soon she exited the forest. Kim found herself at the 'haunted island' Drakken owned. She entered the lair through the main door, but the lair seemed to be empty. She walked through the main hall and entered a small hallway. It led her to the steel door, behind which was Shego's bedroom. She entered it and noticed it was empty as well. Though something told her to go further inside. Kim walked over to the bed and caressed green sheets. The pillow still smelled with villainess' delicate perfume she knew just too well. Red head smiled contently and felt sadness overwhelming her heart. Kim closed her eyes for a mere moment. When she opened them the room was wrecked. Everything was ripped and scattered across the room. It looked as if Shego went crazy and destroyed everything with her talons and plasma in the rage of fury. Kim walked over to the destroyed desk and picked up a piece of paper. The only thing that was not burned or destroyed. It was a photo of herself and Shego. Kim had a feeling that it was not destroyed on purpose.

"Kim" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and noticed Shego. She was barely dressed. Her catsuit was ripped in many places, showing her feminine curves, her gloves were gone showing her hands armed with sharp talons, her hair was a complete mess. She looked as if she came back from a war.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed and wanted to walk over to her foe. Shego looked up and her vibrant green eyes seemed devilishly evil.

"Kim..." Shego repeated with husky voice. Kim tried to walk over, but her legs did not cooperate. "Kim..." She repeated again.

"Kim!" Hank exclaimed and the redhead finally opened her eyes.

"What? What's happened?" Hero asked unconsciously.

"We're here. Come on." He explained and exited the couch. Kim grabbed her parka and followed Hank. She tried to not think about her dream, but it was not easy. She had bad feelings about this situation.

The sun was already up as they made their way through the woods. The white snow was blinding Kim's sleepy eyes as the walked through the quiet forest. She was about to ask her companion how far they had to walk, but she gasped instead when she has noticed something that seemed to look like a battlefield. There were claw marks on the trees and pieces of human remains mixed with frozen blood that were slightly covered by fresh snow. In the middle of a camp was a long gone fire place and next to it were remains of something that supposedly was a giant wooden cage. Kim walked over to it and examined the remains of it. The cage was destroyed from the inside as the pieces of wood were scattered all around it. Kim squatted and noticed a strand of black hair. She needed to further explanation. Shego was here. But how long ago? Did she killed those hunters? And why did not she burned the rest of their bodies? All that questions were unanswered.

"Kim?" Hank called for Kim's attention "What are you making of this?"

"Only that she was here" Hero answered with concerned tone.

"This is monstrosity. Are you sure we shouldn't go back?" He asked and Kim immediately looked angrily at the blonde.

"Go back?! Are kidding?! She's out there, all alone, for many months and you want to just leave her?!" She exclaimed angrily as she got up. "If you want to go back, I won't stop you!" She added and walked over to the couch. She realized that time is running out and she needed to think about a way to find Shego quicker.

She entered the vehicle and walked to the back. She fetched her map and communicator. She called Wade and waited long for response. She realized it is Christmas and he most probably is spending time with his parents. As she should be, doing all the Possible Christmas things they always used to do. But this time she had something more important on her mind. She just now realized that finding Shego was more important to her than spending Christmas with family. She considered it weird.

"You called?" Wade answered the connection. Kim smiled when she noticed a young man in his classic Santa costume.

"Yeah, sorry to disturb your X-mas" Kim answered sorrily "I've seen first of many spots where Shego has been seen. I'm sending you photos." She said and looked at her map. She smacked her forehead. _How could I've been so stupid!_, she retorted herself. She took a pencil and connected the dots and found a place that could possibly be a place where Shego was 'living'. "Could do a satellite scan of the coordinates I'm sending to you?" She asked and watched Wade's reaction.

"Yeah... sure. But after I've seen the photos you sent me, I'm not sure that it's the best idea you go there." Genius said with concern in his voice.

"You won't stop me, Wade. You now it." Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah... just be careful." He asked as he scanned the area. "There are no signs of Shego. Just animals. No trace of her glow. Nothing." He said after a short search.

"What kind of animals?" Kim asked as she felt that it might be a clue. Wade looked at her with questioning look.

"I can see only paw prints in the snow of something that seems to be a pack of wolves" He said and Kim smiled weirdly.

"Good" Kim said with an even wider smile "You rock Wade. Thanks and Merry X-mas." She said and ended the connection leaving Wade with many unanswered questions. She was about to walk over to the front of the vehicle when she heard a door slam. She jumped into the passenger's seat and looked at Hank. "So you decided to stay?" He sighed.

"I just can't let you go alone" He explained and started the engine. "Where to?"

"Here" Kim said as she entered the coordinates into their small GPS device.

"That's a long distance. We should be there tomorrow or maybe the day after" He said as he drove slowly forward. Kim just smiled contently. They had a lot of time to think about strategy and every possible backup plan. Though Kim was worried that they might get there and find nothing.

The sun set many hours ago as they kept going forward. It was close to midnight when Hank suddenly stopped the vehicle. Kim just arched her eyebrow, but as soon as the blonde exited the vehicle she noticed they were running out of gas. The hero exited the couch as well and helped Hank with a gas canister to fill up the tank.

"We should stay here for night. Eat something and get some sleep." He decided. Kim did not argue. She went deeper into the woods to look for some wood for the fire. It was not much and everything was wet, but after fifteen minutes of struggle they has had a small fireplace and were trying to warm up two small cans of preprared food.

"So, Hank" Kim decided to break the silence as they started to eat. "Why did you decide to help me in the first place?" She asked hesitantly. Hank just smiled and looked at her friendly.

"I knew her. Couple of months ago, when she disappeared I was worried, but no one wanted to join me" He has begun his story "Everybody knew who she was, but no one ever mentioned her past. We even slowly started to accept her, but then... she suddenly flipped."

"Flipped?" Kim interrupted.

"Yeah... When I met her, I was struggling with my car. She just walked over and fixed it. She was a very helpful person. But suddenly she killed my friend. Ripped her to pieces like an animal and ran off. Maybe she was afraid of our vengeance or maybe she just went completely crazy. I don't know, don't care." He explained "But I remember that she helped me on so many occasions, now it's my turn to return the favour" He added with a small wicked smile.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Kim understood his expression. Hank just laughed.

"Don't blame me." He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, don't you worry. I can not" She added and laughed with him.

When they finished their food, they cleaned the mess they made and went inside the vehicle to get some sleep. Kim had some trouble falling to sleep again. She was tossing for couple of hours. When she finally managed to fall asleep she has ended in Shego's room once again. Her dream seemed to be continued. Kim made one step forward Shego.

"Don't come closer. Stay away from me, Kim" Shego growled and her words hurt Kim.

"Shego... I want to help you" She said calmly and continued to walk toward Shego. Slowly and carefully, to not frighten her foe. Villainess' eyes were shining. Kim did not know whether this shine was an angry one or just scared one. Kim finally was standing toe to toe with Shego. Their eyes met and Shego's expression has changed. It seemed as if she was exhausted and silently plead for help. Kim touched delicately a greenish, cold as ice, cheek.

"Kimmie..." Shego whispered and fell to the ground. Kim grabbed her just before she thumped on the floor. She held close the cold, devastated body. Her emerald eyes stared into Kim's olive ones. They silently begged for help as they lovingly sparkled. "Kimmie... it's too late"

"No..." Kim whispered with shaking voice.

"Forgive me, Kimmie... It's too late..." Shego whispered and closed her eyes.

"No... no! Shego!" Kim exclaimed as she hugged the cold body in her arms. She kept repeating her foe's name as she did not want to accept that fate.

When Kim woke up, Hank was already behind the wheel. She realized she was freezing as her blanket and pillow were on the floor of the vehicle. She had one restless sleep. She noticed a bottle of water as took a sip of cold water as her throat was dried out. She put on a turtleneck and took a passenger's seat. Kim looked and GPS and realized they will reach their destination tomorrow. Her mind was rushing forward as her dream haunted her even right now. She was in no mood for conversation. After a while she decided to go to the back of the vehicle and check her equipment.

Next day passed for Kim in this mental limbo. She did not wish to talk to Hank, nor Wade. She just feared for Shego. Whether she will find her alive or just her remains. The knob in her throat was unspeakably uncomfortable. When they have reached their destination the sun was shining brightly. They stopped on the hill. There was a high cliff leading down toward a frozen river. It seemed as if the cliff was a beautiful green meadow during the summer, surrounded by forest. But now, it was all frozen. Kim took her backpack and walked over into the middle of the clearance. No foot or paw prints were to be seen. Hank stayed by the vehicle while Kim walked further away from the couch. Suddenly they both heard a quick movement between the trees closer to the cliff.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she turned toward that side. She started to walk forward and seen just a quickly passing shadow between the trees. She started to run and stopped when the forest started to get thicker. She closed her eyes and has begun to listen to her surroundings. Kim almost felt as if somebody was staring at her from the above. She opened her eyes and looked up. There was a dark figure sitting on a tree but escaped the moment she has noticed it. "Shego!?" She yelled and tried to follow the shadow of a person. Suddenly a shadow stopped in front of a giant tree as if somebody told her to do so. It turned around and Kim faced a figure that attacked all of those hunters. The bear's skin was warming the black parka ripped in several places. The trousers were in much better shape though the snow boots seemed as if the amount of kilometres the person made in them was too much. The face was covered with a neoprene mask and the eyes were protected from bright sunlight with the bark Inuit sunglasses. Kim slowly walked over to the person in front of her. She was afraid of the attack, but the person just moved back and stopped at the tree. Kim moved her hand toward the face and removed the 'glasses'. She has noticed green, vibrant eyes, she would recognize in the ninth circle of hell. "Shego..." She whispered and all she got for an answer was a deep, yet, quiet growl as she blinded the villainess with the sunlight. Shego's eyes started to water and she could not focus her sight on any single thing. Her pupils were narrow and her eyes were quickly moving from one place to another. As if she tried to comprehend everything that was happening around her. Kim put a palm on Shego's face to calm her down. She could not believe she was still alive. It was almost unbelievable, especially after all of those dreams that haunted her every night. Shego's eyes finally focused on Kim's olive orbs. Her growl slowly faded away.

"K... Kim..." Shego chocked out as if she had forgotten how to speak. Suddenly villainess started to growl even deeper. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that her foe was just angry about the companion she brought along with her.

"She does not recognize you anymore." Kim heard Hank's voice and Shego just growled deeper preparing her talons to attack. Hank swallowed uneasily and Kim felt a cold blade on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked with disbelief in her voice and the feeling of the blade on her neck caused some of her blood to drip. For unknown reason it angered Shego.

"Shut the fuck up and move or I'll slash this delicate neck of yours" Hank said in totally different tone. His kind presence disappeared. He sounded cold and with no expression in his voice. Like he has changed into a cold-blooded killing machine. Kim's pupils narrowed and she looked at Shego with fear. Said woman just bent forward as if she was ready to jump forward and rip a young blonde apart.

"So she cares for you... good." Hank said "Drakken needs her alive, so..." He turned his attention to Shego "Come with me and nothing will happen to Miss Possible" He promised as he was making small steps back to the clearance and to the couch. Kim did not know why, but she had a feeling that Shego was ready to kill that man just to save her life. It was good thing. Bad thing was that Shego seemed to be so... wild.

"How... dare... you..." Shego said slowly as if she was learning to talk again. She walked toward Hank holding Kim.

"How do I dare?" Hank asked simply as he made his way toward the cliff "It's simple. I'm a temp. I was given an order, so I just fulfil it. No big deal. It looks great in my resume" He explained and it not only angered Shego, but also Kim. She wanted to fight him, but that blade was unbelievably sharp. She just hoped. That was all she had left. She looked at Shego and with constant disbelief admired her. She looked unbelievably intimidating in a bear skin on her. The bear's head served her for some kind of hood, while she was kept warm by the rest of the giant surface of the dead animal's skin. Her black clothes, mask and almost glowing emerald eyes created a picture from a worst nightmare... but Kim was comforted with that sight. Suddenly she realized – she trusted Shego with her life. "I know you care for her, Kim Possible" Hank suddenly talked to Kim "I heard you scream her name in your sleep for couple days. It's enough for me to know you won't hurt her. Whatever it is between both of you, you won't hurt each other..." He continued "And that's good, because I need both of you alive" He ended as he walked further toward the cliff.

"Let... her... go" Shego growled again reading herself to jump at young man. Kim felt Hank's hand shake. Was he scared? Would not be you? Shego jumped at him. Hank pushed Kim to the side and he fired three shots from a gun he was holding in another hand. Shego was sent few metres away.

"No!" Kim screamed in panic. Shego fell onto the snow and breathed deeply. She almost forgot how it was. How it feels to fight a real fight. She coughed and slowly got up. The snow was now painted with crimson drops of her blood. She was holding a semi-squat position, as if she was ready to attack any moment now. She lost bear's skin. Parka was next. Underneath she had just a turtleneck which became a history in a mere moment. Before Hank could realize Shego was standing before him in a light wife-beater's shirt and her winter black pants. The mask never left her face. Her bare hands were ready to tear him to pieces. Kim did not understand why did not she burn him to crisp already, but she was to scared to say anything as she noticed that Shego was bleeding from three spots on her pale, delicate, yet feminine, chest.

"Stay back!" Hank tried to order Shego, but she heard tremble in his voice. Kim realized that it was his weakness. No wild creature would listen to anyone who shows his weakness. Shego started to run toward him, but suddenly he was quicker. He jumped toward Kim and threw her toward the cliff. Into the frozen river, dozen of metres beneath. Shego ran past him, howled and she jumped into the abyss. She caught Kim, hugged her waist and dug her claws into the frozen, rock wall, causing her fingers to bleed and brake her nails. Their eyes met for a short moment. Kim just notices a steam of Shego's breath escaping a black, neoprene mask, the warm blood slid down across her right arm. Her expression was full of concern, but something has broke their moment. Shego looked at Kim's bleeding neck and with a silent growl climbed up, ignoring the pain in her own hand. Kim was feeling weaker with every passing moment and she had no idea why. Shego was faster than ever before. They made it to the top and Shego put weak Kim next to the wide tree.

"Shego..." Kim said and held Shego's clawed hand. Said woman looked deeply into olive eyes and found long gone caring stare. The hero was losing her pinkish skin tone. Shego took a small bandage from her hip pouch and tended Kim's wound. Hank cut her too deep, yet not deep enough to kill her. Although it was enough to release Shego's murderous instincts.

"Why... did you... come here?" Shego was slowly remembering how to speak. She started circling Hank as if he was her pray. He felt uneasy as he heard dozen of other movements in between the trees. He just laughed to cover his fear.

"As I had said... I was given strict orders." He said as he took out his machete. Shego looked at him. Gun and semi-sword. _It won't be easy_, she thought, but she looked at Kim. The bandage has already turned red. She lost too much blood. _Maybe that's it? Maybe that's what she meant?_, Shego kept thinking. She looked at her right hand and stared at the solid titanium ring. It did not move. She just had to... wing it.

She recalled Hank's person right now. Everything was coming back to her. Just like she did not recall Kim at the first moment. But this man. That was different. He dyed his hair, tried to look and act different. Yet, he still was a temp. A substitute sidekick. He worked for Drakken twice. But he was just as good as his ambitions. He wanted to be the best at everything he tried in his life. And since he tasted evil... he wanted to be the best villain.

"Hank... Perkins..." Shego growled as she realized who she was dealing with. A man just smiled. It was more than she needed to know. She just jumped at him. He fired another shots toward her. Four of them were accurate, but it did not stop the villainess. Her body was pierced with at least seven bullets as she landed in front of him and looked deeply and angrily into his black, soulless eyes. He felt fear overwhelming his body. He acted on a pure instinct as he plunged his long and wide blade in her guts. She wildly howled in pain.

"If you won't come peacefully, I will just have to bring your remains with me to Dr. Drakken. He will be pleased anyway." He stated, but he did not realize how it will anger Shego. Within a blink of an eye he was surrounded by at least dozen of white wolves. All of them growling rabidly as they foamed from their muzzles. Shego looked down at the temp and he felt fear. Honest and overwhelming, fear. A feeling that paralysed him. Shego grabbed his hand and wrenched it. He was ready to plead for his life, but never had a chance to do so as villainess threw him to the ground and slowly started to rip his body. Decimetre after decimetre. He was yelling in agonizing pain, but there was no one to hear him. No one in hundreds of kilometres. She just smiled evilly in satisfaction. His parka became a history... so was his liver. Suddenly she stopped and stood up. She just growled and began to walk over toward Kim. She did not feel pain anymore as she feared for Kim's life. She did not care about the shot wound, nor the machete in her guts, nor her completely devastated fingers. The wolves jumped at the temp as if they were ordered to do so. Shego ripped the machete from her guts and did kneel next to Kim. Young hero seemed to be frightened and that worried Shego. Although Kim had received only one small cut she has lost a lot of blood. Shego looked down upon her so-called saviour and smiled. Of course Kim did not know she smiled due to the mask. She feared, Shego growled again.

"Kimmie..." Shego managed to say as now, when the fight and the adrenaline was wearing off, she was starting to feel weak herself. Kim immediately understood that Shego will never hurt her. Shego touched gently hero's cheek painting it red with Hank's blood. They did not care. They found each other. "We need... to take you.. back..." Her ability to talk was regaining. Kim just smiled contently. Shego heard the voice of her not so long gone past in her head: _the time will come when you will open your heart. That day you will get back what you have lost due to me._ She had no time to think whether it will happen now or later. She was losing Kim. She decided to search through her backpack. The communicator, the thing she was looking for, was right on top.

"Hey Kim" Wade answered in no time.

"Nerdlinger..." Shego said slowly as she did not want to choke. "We need a transport... now... Kim is hurt..." She managed to say, she felt weaker and weaker. "So... am I..." She added and Wade did not say anything else. He just typed something on his keyboard.

"We'll be there in five" He said and the communicator turned black. Shego tossed it away and looked back at Kim. She looked so peacefully. The only one who did not lose hope to find her. The only one to actually look for her. Maybe her hopes were not lost. Maybe, just maybe, the reason she ran off to Canada will be the reason to return to the land of living. Shego felt weakness overcoming her weak body. She looked at her already unconscious 'Princess'. She turned around and looked at the wolves that has had already finished devouring Hank's body. She smiled and growled with a small smile on her, covered with mask, face. The dozen howls were the answer. She felt relieved and turned back toward Kim. She heard helicopters coming for them. She was pleased. She just leaned forward and slightly pulled her mask up to kiss her 'saviour'. The mask was pulled back down then she passed out from all the wounds she has received.

Shego woke up few days later in her old house in Canada. She opened her eyes and noticed Kim sleeping by the side of her bed. She smiled contently, but it was before when she had noticed her mask was gone. She did not know how long did she sleep nor what has happened to her. She looked around. Everything seemed to be as she left it. Her own, comfortable bed, covered with green sheets. Dark, cherry furniture, her photos... just the presence of Kim made her realize it was not a dream. The hero was holding her hand. It was a heart warming feeling, but it also worried her. She knew she was not a villainess she used to be. There was a bit more to it. She looked back and tried to focus. She has been in the woods for so long, she has slowly begun to forgot her humanity, but still... she remained human. In the most part. Suddenly Shego felt a small hand tightening a grip on her hand. She smiled contently as she finally felt someone cared for her, but she feared at the same time. The olive orbs opened and stared at her.

"Shego... you finally woke up" Kim said and Shego just smiled. She did not want to speak up, but she had to at least murmur:

"My mask" Villainess said and waited for reaction. Kim wanted some explanation, but understood that Shego has been through a lot and she might be acting weird for some time. She just fetched the mask and without a question put it on Shego's face. "That's better... thank you..." She recalled how to talk, though she was talking slower than usual. Kim returned to her post and unwillingly held Shego's hand again. They both blushed when they realized none of them is asleep.

"So..." Kim broke the uncomfortable silence. "What have you been up to the whole time we weren't fighting?" Kim asked finally never letting go off Shego's hand. She was glad Shego was perfectly fine, but she did not want the villainess to know Kim was relieved. Said woman just arched her eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" She asked as she moved a bit closer toward Kim's face. Kim though about it for a while and finally answered.

"Indeed... I do." The hero said with a wickedly pleasant smile. Shego snorted but yet, she moved a bit closer. So close Kim could feel her irresistible scent. She felt a pleasant chill crawling across her spine.

"So be it. Just don't run away crying"

"I never cry." Kim assured with a smile "And I didn't look for you just to run away. So, fire away" She added. Even though Shego was not convinced, she thought: _your wish, Princess_, and begun her tale.

"It all started with your bloody Graduation..."

_A/N: It's one of my longer chapters. To be perfectly honest with you... I just had a stupid dream and decided to put it on a 'paper' so it would let me go. I did not have enough time to proofread it so forgive me any typing errors and kill me for grammar ones :) I just hoped you liked it. Please, do review as I wish to improve myself. Next time: Shego's side of coin :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own the show or any of the characters, don't sue._

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 3**

_"See... you do care"_, Kim's words were echoing in Shego's head over and over again since the Lorwardian invasion. She tried to brush it off of her thoughts but it was more difficult that she could have ever imagine. It scared Shego, because she had a feeling that Kim was right. She did care, but never had guts to admit it. Not to herself, not to anyone.

Shego was sitting in the room she was living in inside Drakken's lair. Nothing changed here since she moved in four years ago. Same bed, furniture, colour of the walls... but yet, something has changed. Shego moved toward the computer desk and decided to do some research. When she was done with no word of goodbye, she just left the lair and disappeared from Drakken's and everyone else lives. She had a plan to get away from the life she lived. At least for a little while. Until she will figure out her thoughts and feelings.

She has moved back to Canada. Yes, she did live in that forgotten by God land for quite some time. Time when she used to be normal. While she was still human. She drove a car to the long forgotten home she bought years ago. She found a spare key in the jar filled with half-burned cigarettes and entered the house. A small hall led her into the living room on the left and kitchen on the right. If she would follow the hall further into the house she would find two bedrooms and a a terrace door leading her into the backyard and a small garage. But she did not have time to do so right now. She dropped her bag in the hallway and looked carefully around. Nothing has changed. All of the furniture was covered with white bedsheets – just like she left it. Shego changed into something more comfortable and has begun reviving her old home. When she was done she went to the terrace and looked at the forest-covered hills. The view brought back many memories. She smiled contently, happy, knowing that no one will bother her here. No one ever knew about her owning this house. She bought it long time before she became 'Shego The Villainess'. She looked at her watch and decided to go to sleep. Though the sun was still up in the sky. Shego almost forgot how enchanting the North could be. She entered her old bedroom and her smile faded away. She sat on the bed and sighed heavily. _Forgive me_, she thought and fell back onto the mattress. She was asleep in no time.

For the few following nights she has had rather disturbing dreams. They were very similar to one another. There was always one red head calling for her. Shego was always waking up sweaty and worried. As soon as she woke up she decided to take a long and warm shower to think about everything all over again. There was no point in doing so. Shego realized that even though she has stopped her villain activities, and even she was slowly starting to realize why she was having nightmares every single night, it would not change a thing.

One day she finally decided to go into town to visit familiar places that have not changed for the past couple of years. Just as she managed to enter the downtown area she has noticed a young couple trying to start a car. Shego just smiled and decided to walk over.

"What seems to be a problem?" She asked in a friendly manner. A young, brunette, tall man just sighed.

"This piece of junk..." He has stopped in half sentence when he has noticed who he was talking to "It's... it's..." Shego just smiled when she has noticed how a man has begun to tremble.

"Don't worry, mate. I just want to help" Shego said as she lowered herself over the engine of his old GMC truck. She checked the battery, pipes and noticed that one, majorly important bolt is broken. She unscrewed it and connected two pieces of it with a small spark of her plasma. When the bolt cooled down she placed it in its rightful spot again. "Try to start it now" She said to man's girlfriend. The engine growled, but worked. The villainess smiled contently and looked at a young man "You need to replace the bolts holding the engine in one piece. The sooner you do it the safer you will be" She said with a smile and begun to walk away.

"You're... Shego, right?" Man finally regained his ability to talk. Said woman just smiled and turned to him.

"One and only."

"Would you mind if we'll buy you a drink tonight at Harley's?" He asked politely "To show our gratitude for help" He added. His short, dark-haired girlfriend exited the car and smiled in approval. Shego was not certain about this situation.

"You know who I am and yet you want to buy me a drink?" Shego was confused. Man just smiled.

"You never did anything against Canada nor Canadians. You had your reason to do so. Additionally, you fixed our car when we are in hurry. I guess that's the least we can do to thank you" He said and walked over to Shego with his right hand extended "I'm John" He said "And that's my wife, Angela" He gestured his companion.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" Shego accepted his hand and smiled toward his wife.

"So why Canada?!" John already got a bit tipsy. Shego smiled at him from above her third pint of local beer. "What's so funny?" He added.

"Nothing" Shego said honestly. "I just missed this town and its people" She said and took a sip of her drink. When she placed the glass down on the table she noticed man's arched eyebrow. "Okay, okay. If you _really_ have to know, I used to live and work here. Long before I got my powers and became a villain. That's why I never did anything against Canada and that's why I returned. I retired" She explained and rebuked herself mentally. She should not say it to a man she met this afternoon.

"Wait a second..." His wife finally spoke up. "I know you!" Her eyes widened in shock and she ran toward one of the walls of the pub. She took off the frame with a piece of newspaper and brought it back to the table "You're Sheena Go!" She exclaimed and pointed at the article. Shego was tipsy, but she recognized that article. "A young engineer saved a little girl from under the ice." She read the head of the article "Sheena Go saved young Angelica White from under the ice when the ice collapsed while the girl was ice-skating" She continued.

"You must be mistaking me with someone else" Shego tried to interrupt her, but the woman just lifted her palm to shut Shego up. Angela hang back the frame and returned to the table.

"I felt I knew you, because I would recognize those eyes at the last circle of Hell." She started and Shego felt uneasy. _Could it be?_ Shego though. "I was that little, fourteen year old girl. I was always smaller than I should be, but still. I was drowning. I know that. The next thing I recall are your almond shaped eyes and the energy sparking inside them. Though you have changed..." Angela eyed her saviour.

"Busted..." Shego said quietly under a heavy sigh as she looked down at a table not sure what will happen next. How will people react when they will find out truth.

"Thank you" Angela interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Shego looked back at her quickly.

"I said: thank you. I never had a chance. When I was out of hospital you were already gone." She surprised Shego with honesty. "And don't worry. I can only suppose that things have changed, probably due to some painful events, but I believe that deep inside you're still same old Sheena, who saved my life. I'll take your secret to grave" She vowed. Shego smiled contently and bought another round for her new friends.

Shego was glad for this friendship. With time Angela grew closer to her saviour and tired to repay her debt with proving that Shego was not alone anymore. Though said woman did not feel like sharing with her personal problems, she was grateful for everything that was done for her. John and Angela took her thoughts away from thinking about Kim and her, already past, villainous life. They were hiking, canoeing, spending loads of time together. She almost felt like a common citizen, but still something was up on her mind and Angela felt it. She was a smart woman after all. She has noticed how Shego's smile fades away whenever John asked Shego to start the fire-camp with her powers, light the way or just simply show them off. Angela understood that Shego felt different while she was surrounded by 'normal' people.

It was sometime around September when Angela invited Shego for a 'woman hunt' in the woods. They left the town early in the morning and decided not to go far off to the North. Shego felt that it was just an excuse of Angie to spent some time together, privately. When the night has fallen upon them and they were sitting in front of a small fire Shego decided to break the silence.

"Okay... so what's the deal with this masquerade. I know you don't hunt, so why did you want to drag me all the way up here?" She asked, but Angela hesitated. "Come on... spill" Shego pushed her friend who just sighed in defeat.

"Just don't be angry, okay?" She plead "I just figured out what's bothering you" She admitted. Shego arched her eyebrow in disbelief.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did" Woman said.

"So enlighten me" Shego dared her companion. Angela just smiled.

"Hug me" She said daringly.

"What?" Shego asked.

"You heard me very well. I want you to hug me" She repeated.

"That's not the best idea..." Shego murmured and poked fire a bit more.

"Oh, really? Why so?" Angela teased greenish woman.

"You're married..."

"Shego, be honest with me... or at very least with yourself!" Angela exclaimed.

"Fine! I can't hug you, because I will burn you to crisp! Happy? I admitted to my greatest weakness: feelings!" Shego exclaimed with anger. Her eyes lit with green plasma, but it did not scare Angela. She trusted Shego with her life. If not Shego, she trusted Sheena.

"See, it didn't hurt, did it?" Angela smiled wickedly.

"What is your point?" Shego asked with unhidden irritation. Her companion just extended a hand and showed her a ring.

"I'm an engineer myself. I made it for you. The moment you put it on all of your powers will be locked. It has a tiny needle that will control the chemicals in your body. Especially oxytocin." Angela explained and Shego took the ring and examined it closely. It did not look like anything she has seen. The ring seemed to have some cybernetic technology and had a opening mechanism to fit any size of the finger.

"I always knew rings have great power, but this... wow" Was all Shego could say and with no further hesitation she put it on her left 'special' finger. The plasma erupted from her body, but it lost its heat. Every single bit of it was transferred to the ring. Shego felt weakness overcoming her body. Same one when Aviarius stole her powers. Before she could realize her green tinge was gone as well.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked scared that she might have killed her saviour. She held weak Shego in her arms.

"I'm fine just very weak." Shego admitted and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're holding me close and you're still alive. That's something to be happy about, isn't it?" Sheena asked happily.

"Indeed it is." Angela agreed but their happy moment was interrupted with a roar. "Grizzly" Angela said as she went for her bow. Shego tried to sit up, but it was too difficult. After all those years she depended on her powers, suddenly losing them was a shock to her body.

"Angela! Behind you!" Shego screamed at the very last possible moment. Before her companion could have reacted she was already smashed into the tree by a giant bear's paw. Shego overcame her weakness and attacked the bear with her bear hands. She did not care about her own safety. She felt responsible for the young woman. The bear ran away as Sheena managed to scare it away. She turned around quickly and ran toward her companion. Her chest was cut in several placed. Angela was coughing up blood. "Angie..." Shego whispered. She felt responsible for what happened to her friend. If she would not yell at Angelica then bear would not get interested in what was happening here.

"Don't worry, Sheena. T_he time will come when you will open your heart. That day you will get back what you have lost due to me..." Was all she said and lost consciousness. Shego decided that there is no time to think about her ward's words. She just lifted the woman up and ran toward the town. Shego never realized how much she depended on her powers until now. The unconscious body was incredibly heavy, the road back was dark and Shego was getting colder with every passing second. Somehow, at the brink of exhaustion, she managed to drop the woman at the town's hospital. ____I can't stay here... they'll accuse me of everything__, she thought. There was no time for second thoughts. She returned home, grabbed some of her old survival gear and ran off into the woods before anyone has noticed how the wounds on Angela's body resemble the wounds Shego's claws would make. So she ran. As fast and as far she could. Until she passed out of the exhaustion, which did not happen to her in years. She realized she will have to learn how to live without powers all over again._

_ Shego asked Kim for a glass of water. She has been talking for so long... it only scratched the old scars. But if Kim wanted to know what happened, Shego was willing to tell. She, of course, did skip some parts of the story. Like her real name, for example, but still, she was willing to tell Kim everything she wanted to know._

_ "There you go" Kim said as she gave Shego a glass of water and turned around. She respected Shego's obsession with that mask. When the hero heard that glass was placed on the nightstand she turned back to Shego, once again, unwillingly grabbing her hand. "So... you really couldn't even hug someone?" Kim asked curiously._

_ "Anyone I had feelings for. See, my powers are based on feelings. I feel angry I plasma things to crisp, I'm happy I got this plasma cocoon, that still burned people to crisp" She explained "Either way no one could get near me. And why allow close to you anyone toward whom you did not have any feelings?" She asked and Kim just bit her lips._

_ "That's true..." Kim agreed unwillingly._

_ "Buffoon?" Shego asked with a small smile crawling upon her lips._

_ "Yeah... let's say he did not take well our break-up" Kim explained and Shego just chuckled. "That's not funny" The hero playfully hit Shego's shoulder. _

_ "It is to me" She said as she repaid the hit with tickling. Kim stared to laugh and snake around the bed._

_ "Shego! Stop!" She cried out with tears of joy in her eyes. The villainess did as asked and found herself hovering above the petite red head. Their eyes met. Kim placed a palm on Shego's covered cheek. In a matter of second villainess recalled why she ran off to the woods and to what conclusion she came in there..._

_ Shego has been travelling up north for more than a month now. She was glad her home was still equipped with all of the survival gear she used to use. A flint, mess tin, ropes, knifes, a machete, warm, arctic clothing and a couple of other items. She was only missing a sleeping bag and a tent, but it did not bother her. She knew how to make a warm and safe shelter by herself. As the nights started to get longer and she was further in the wilderness Shego made herself a long spear. Just in case. _

_ In another two weeks she found a bear that most probably killed Angie. She pierced it with a spear and examined the body. It wore scars that Shego's talons left on its side. Now she was certain – she had her revenge. She skinned the animal and ate its meat for days. It was the best meal she had in weeks. She tried to enjoy solitude, but she had a constant feeling that someone, or more probably something was watching her. When she was done with the bear, she burned the remains and wore its skin as a trophy. The head with remaining scull served her for additional hood and its paws were used by her to fool any hunter in the area._

_ It was not until the end of October, or so Shego thought due to the longer nights and higher amount of snowfall, when one night she heard strange noises. Laughs, mixed with yells and howls. She decided to follow the noises. She climbed the tree to have a better sight. The trees created a green-white dome above the camp. Shego looked closely. She felt her heavy breath warming her eyes due to the mask she was already wearing. She noticed drunk men teasing a white wolf caged in a wooden cage, set few metres away from a hot fire. It angered Shego. She has been living in the wild for more than a month already. She had bonded with nature and it infuriated her to see another wild being caged and teased. She did not think twice. She just jumped down on the hunter who seemed to be a leader of the remaining two. She heard a loud crack, but did not bother to worry about young and foolish man's life. She walked over to the cage and destroyed it with her machete. She watched the wolf run and was about to do the same, when she suddenly felt an unspeakable pain in her head. The ground hit her face as she fell to the ground._

_ "What do we have here?" She heard a drunk voice above her. She turned and noticed drunk man who was about to slay her witch hatchet. She felt as if life left her body when she saw a blade coming quickly toward her face. She closed her eyes and heard a thump on her right. The hatchet was dug in the ground on the right side of her face and a man wast struggling with the wolf Shego just has freed. It was followed by dozen other white wolves. The biggest one of them slowly walked over to Shego and with all majestic look in his eyes growled at her. Shego just sat up and looked at him. She had nothing to lose. She just knelt down, took of her hoods and a mask, looked deeply into shiny, yellow eyes and bowed never losing the eye contact. The, seemed to be, alpha-male sat in front of her and lost his dangerous appearance. Shego put back her garments and just as she noticed the third hunter aiming at the 'wolf-boss', she pushed the animal aside and took the arrow into her arm. She looked at her wound. It was not serious, but she forgot how it is to bleed like everyone else. She looked back at the hunter, but he was not there anymore. He was already devoured by three other wolves. Shego wanted to say something, but she was feeling weaker and weaker. Before she passed out she felt a sharp set of teeth sinking into her arm and dragging her away from the crime scene. Everything was getting blurry. Shego lost the sight and just before she completely passed out due to blood loss, she clearly heard dozen howls combined into one. After that... she recalls nothing._

_ Shego's tale was interrupted by a familiar beep of her communicator. The villainess just growled silently by let go of Kim's hand to allow her receive the call. Said hero was not pleased with the interruption as well. She honestly was curious about Shego's life for the past months. Why did she go so wild? How did she survive? What happened to her since October? Answers to those questions had to wait._

_ "What is it Wade?" Kim asked dryly._

_ "Sorry to interrupt, Kim, but I have just received a rather odd call for help" Young genius said. Kim shared a look with Shego and turned her attention to Wade again._

_ "What is it, Wade?" Kim asked finally breaking the silence._

_ "Drakken asks for your help. He said he had an irresistible offer for you." Wade said and both Kim and Shego arched their eyebrows. "I don't know what it might be, but he said he'll be waiting for you in his lair." _

_ "Thanks Wade. I'll think about it" Kim said and ended the connection._

_ "It must be a trap" Shego said with confidence._

_ "I know, but I must know what he's up to. For the sake of the world" Kim opposed, but Shego just pulled her closer._

_ "Princess, I don't want you to go..." She hesitated for a moment "I don't want you to get hurt..." She finally said and looked deeply into Kim's eyes._

_ "I won't get hurt. I promise" Kim vowed and hugged Shego tightly. Villainess was surprised by hero's action, but did not fight it. She held her tightly and closed her eyes to savour this moment. Suddenly she heard a silent click. Her eyes opened quickly with fear as she felt a ring falling off of her finger. Before she could do anything Kim was sent flying across the room. Shego yelled as she felt the power course through her body once again. All the unhealed in the woods wounds were healing up. Her clothing and a part of her mask were burned. She tried to compose herself to jump toward Kim to see whether the hero is okay. Said red head just mumbled and got up._

_ "Kimmie!" Shego exclaimed as she was by her side, helping her up in a short moment. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah... I'll live." She said with an honest smile. Shego did not understand._

_ "What are you laughing at? Did you hit your head to hard?" The villainess asked and Kim just looked at her coquettishly._

_ "No, I didn't... It's just... now I'm certain." Hero said._

_ "Certain of what?" Shego still was confused._

_ "You do care" Kim said with a smile that Shego returned. It was when Kim noticed. "Shego? You didn't have those fangs the last time I recall" She said with a hesitation and Shego just lowered her mask._

_ "I didn't have a chance to finish off my story. Don't be frightened" She plead "It's just... there are many wonders in the world we were told to be fairy-tales. Don't be scared of me, please" She continued but Kim just placed her palm on Shego's face and smiled. The hero took off the remains of the mask and smiled even brighter._

_ "I'm not scared. I know you would never hurt me. If you didn't do so in your wild state, why should I worry now?" Red head said with a smile and slowly begun to close the remaining distance between them. Shego already felt Kim's hot and tempting breath on her own lips, but she suddenly felt something exploding in her. At the last possible moment she jumped away and calmed herself down._

_ "Kimmie... I know that nothing has been said, but also we both know what's hanging between us" The villainess has begun "I ____am__ dangerous. You're pleased that I care. Well, as you have noticed by now that is what makes your time with me even more life-threatening. I came here to give you a chance for normal life. Without me..." Sudden beeping interrupted once again. Shego did not listen to the conversation. She was focusing on keeping her powers under control. Though she feared that since she regained her powers, she might need to follow same procedures she had to do last time._

_ "Shego..." Kim asked for Shego's attention. "I have to go now, but promise me one thing" Shego looked at her carefully. Her eyes were lit with plasmatic light, her forehead was drenched in sweat. Kim wanted to hug her, but did not want to force Shego into that frightened state once again. "Stay here. I will return in day or two. Just don't run again, please" Kim plead. Shego examined hero's eyes agreed with a nod. "Do you need something from me before I'll leave?" She asked as Shego's look worried her. Said villainess fell on her knees._

_ "Help me..." Shego whispered. "Help me... out of the... clothes..." She said Kim just tiled her head. "I'm boiling Kimmie..." Shego explained and now she understood, why her rival was all drenched in sweat. Without any further questions Kim helped Shego up and started undressing her. Her warm pants, shirt and gloves. "Does... not help..." Shego added as her eyes showed whites. She was almost losing self control. She knew what will happen next. "Panic room, Kim! In the wardrobe!" Shego exclaimed as she felt there was not much time. Kim opened the massive door and Shego jumped in. "Now go! Run, Kimmie!" The villainess yelled and exploded with plasma the moment Kim closed the door. She did not know how long it did last, but before she could notice her clothes burned to ash and she was lying naked and barely conscious, hardly breathing on the cold floor of the room._

_ Kim was on her way to Drakken's lair in the matter of minutes. The super sonic aircraft should take her there in the matter of one hour. It was quick and did not leave Kim much time to think about what she heard from Shego. Her teeth, her explosions due to the intense feelings, her wild nature... It did not bother her. What bothered Kim were Shego's words:____ I know that nothing has been said, but also we both know what's hanging between us__, did she mean she had feelings for Kim? Said young woman knew she had feeling for villainess, but she never had time to figure out what king of feelings. But finding Shego and yearning for her touch, closeness, appreciation answered Kim's question. _

_ "I love her..." She whispered to herself with wide eyes in disbelief._

_ "What was that Miss Possible?" The pilot asked._

_ "Oh, nothing... just talking to myself, sir." Kim said with embarrassment. Pilot just smiled._

_ "If you say so. Will be over the target in five minutes"_

_ "Thank you" Kim said and dozed off again. ____I, fucking, love that criminal...__ She continued in her thoughts._

_ "Ah, Miss Possible!" Drakken exclaimed when he noticed the hero entering his lair "Please, do come in."_

_ "What do you want Drakken?" Kim went all business on him. That seemed to hurt him, but he decided to do as she asks since he was the one needing help._

_ "You see... I've been trying to take over the world over and over again. And as funny it may seem to be, the Lorwardian invasion showed me that I had the world withing the reach of my hand. But since I could not contact Shego" Kim gulped "I have to ask someone else to do the job for me"_

_ "And why should I help you? As you said yourself: you tried to take over the world over and over again" Kim asked in a trade like manner. Drakken turned toward her with a wide smile._

_ "That's a perfect question. I assure you. If you get me an object I desire I will forget about world domination once and for all." Drakken vowed with his hand on his heart._

_ "And why should I trust you?" Kim asked hesitantly._

_ "You have no reason to trust me, I know. You just have to have faith in me" Drakken said with a wicked smile._

_ "Fine. I'll get you the thing and you'll quit your villain activities, fire Shego and henchmen, deal?" Kim said and Drakken looked questioningly at her. He supposed the hero knew something he desired to know for long time, but decided to keep the question about it to himself. He just walked toward her with his extended hand that Kim shook._

_ "It's a deal..." He promised._

___A/N: It's a 3____rd____ chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please review and criticize as I wish to improve. Next time we'll get to know what happened to Shego and what is the object Drakken desires :) _

___Respectfully_

___Sova_


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't own the show or any of the characters, don't sue._

_A/N: As you have probably noticed this is a Universe where Shego was never a part of Team Go. But that did not mean Team Go never existed. I'll explain everything in this chapter. Enjoy ;)_

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Shego composed herself in half an hour. She was cooling down and calming herself. It was worse that the first time she gained her powers. _Well, maybe not worse, but faster_, Shego thought as she found herself some clothes and exited the panic room. _Who would ever think I'd have a use of plasma-proof panic room_, she thought and walked over to a big mirror. She looked at herself. Green again.

"She has to be retarded if she really loves you" She told her reflection as she examined her fangs. They did not bother her in the wild, but now... here. That was completely different thing. A sudden knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts. Shego feared that authorities already knew that she was back in town, but decided to open the door anyway. The person she saw on the other side of the door was a person she least expected to see.

"Sheena!" A short, dark-haired woman said as she threw herself into a hug.

"Angela?" Shego asked in disbelief but pushed her friend away. "No hugging" She said dryly as she felt emotions building up in her body. Short woman just smiled.

"Seems like somebody finally warmed up that cold heart of yours" Angie said with a laugh and a delicate hit on Shego's arm.

"Yeah... as if. Now would you be so kind telling me how are you alive?"

"Will you let me in?" Girl asked and Shego just chucked a bit and gestured the living room in an elegant manner. The villainess closed the door and followed her friend. They sat down and stared at each other in silence. Both content of their presence.

"So..." Shego broke the silence "I thought you were dead?"

"I was..." Angela said enigmatically. She took a deep breath and begun her story.

Meanwhile Kim was heading toward Go City Museum. All Drakken told her was that the object he desired was in the exposition dedicated to Team Go. He trusts her thief's instincts on figuring out which one it is. Although he warned her not to touch it, no matter the cost.

"You shouldn't go for an object you know nothing about. It might be a weapon of mass destruction. Kim, I'm not liking this one bit." Wade said to Kim as she landed on the roof of the museum.

"Me too Wade, but that's the only way to make him forget about Shego... I mean world domination..." Kim said as the blush crept onto her face. She deactivated the alarms in the building and opened a roof window.

"Yeah... I know exactly what you meant, and I get your motives. What I don't get is your trust..."

"I don't trust him Wade" Kim interrupted him as she attached her harness to the wall of the roof. "I have to find the object and figure out the way to give him a replica" Hero said as she started to lower herself into the building.

"It's all clear. The guard won't be back for another twenty minutes. You're free to look for the object" Wade briefed her in.

"Good" Kim said as she started to walk around the exposition. She looked at the articles hung on the walls, old Team Go uniforms, their and their villain's gadgets...

"Any idea by now?" Wade asked after ten minutes.

"Yes..." Kim hissed in almost sexual manner. Wade noticed, due to the watch-like-communicator, Kim's pulse increased. The hero recalled every single time when she stole objects from different people. Whether it was Dementor or Mr. Jones, but those thefts could not be compared to this. Right in the middle of the great hall was standing a big, secured pedestal with a glowing rock behind a thick glass. "What is that, Wade?" She asked whispering.

"According to database it's the last, remaining piece of rainbow coloured comet as Go Twins, due to their young age, absorbed one power..." Wade read out loud as Kim slowly walked over toward the pedestal.

"What about the security?" Kim asked.

"Just cut the glass and it's yours" Wade said with a smile though he worried about his friend. He was glad for her moral code, because with that excitement over stealing she would be a very dangerous criminal. Kim retrieved the glowing rock in no time, but she stood there staring at it with an enchantment in her eyes.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered. She felt attracted to it.

"Kim! The guard! Run!" Wade informed in worried tone. Kim just pushed a button on her harness and begun ascending toward the roof. She collected her belongings quickly and returned to Middleton as Drakken awaited her in his condo lab in the neighbourhood.

Kim was on her way to the lab when she decided to admire the cosmic rock for another moment. _Don't touch it_, Kim recalled Drakken's warning, _no matter the cost_. Unwillingly Kim took off her glove with the help of her teeth and slowly put her hand close to the comet. _Magical_, she thought as she noticed the energy dragging toward her bare hand. Before she could have noticed her hand was pulled toward the rocky surface and the incredible heat was transferred to her body. Kim screamed more in surprise than in fear or pain. She was detached from the comet and sent flying few metres away. She hit the ground with loud thump. Beeping of communicator annoyed her.

"What is it Wade?" She asked when she turned on the device.

"Kim, what did you do? Your wrist-com and any other electrical equipment you had are destroyed?!" Wade exclaimed in fear.

"I... I just..."

"You had to touch it, didn't you?!" Kim never heard young man so angry.

"At least now I'll give Drakken a useless, powerless rock" She said as she continued her way toward Drakken's lair.

"It was only a scratch, really. Though I hit that tree pretty hard and doctors lost me for less than a minute." Angela said while she was sitting in Shego's living room. "But everyone thought you did that. No one believed me. Even John needed some time. And again, before I got out of the hospital, you were gone. The fact you ran made people certain. You felt guilty..."

"Hold on a second..." Shego interrupted her "Of course I felt guilty. You were almost killed on my watch. And the marks were pointing right at me." She said with understanding.

"But you didn't have your powers anymore..."

"I still had claws, Angie." Shego opposed. "Anyway, it doesn't change a thing"

"Of course it does." Said woman opposed "You found someone" Shego just snorted with slight anger.

"To be more precise: I was found by someone... someone I can't even touch!" She exclaimed with disappointment, growling quietly and grabbing her head. "This girl really deserves better that that" She added gesturing herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe It's finally time you move forward?" Villainess arched her eyebrow. "I did some digging. I know I was right when I said that you became a villain due to some... _painful_ events" She explained as she laid a hand on Shego's arm. Said woman stood up as if someone flushed her with boiling water.

"I think it's time for you to leave. John will be worried and it's getting late" Shego said and exited the living room without a goodbye.

_How dares she! _Shego went to her gym and started doing pull ups. She tried to get her anger banned away with hectolitres of sweat. _Coming here and pretending she knows everything... brat! _She thought as she did her hundredth pull up. Instead of letting steam out she felt more infuriated than before. She just lit her plasma and fired toward the wall. _Even if it's time to move on, I can't. I'm not a human anymore. I can't poison a life of good girl, who honestly deserves better than inhuman monster like me... _Her thoughts were interrupted with a phone call. She looked angrily with a phone call. At first she wanted to burn it to crisp, but something told her it might be important.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Shego, it's Wade..."

"Is Kim okay!?" She exclaimed as she had a feeling that Wade's call can never be good.

"Calm down. So far, so good. She'll leave the thing in Drakken's lair and she should be at your place before midnight" He informed with calm voice.

"Oh... that surprised me, Nerd-linger... I mean, Wade. Thanks..." She said with hesitation in her voice.

"No problem, Shego. I thought you might wanna know. I'm not blind, you know..." He added an explanation to his behaviour.

"Yeah... okay, don't push it." She said and hang up the phone. Though she was relieved about Kim's return, something did not feel right. She decided to take a shower, make something to eat and wait for Kim. Wade just chuckled quietly. It did not take a genius to know some things.

Kim entered Drakken's lair. The villain was not seen, so were not his henchmen. The hero looked around and left the rock on the table connected to the main control panel and was about to leave. She took a quick peek at the papers on the panel. There was nothing suspicious. No thing about Hank at least. The turned around and headed toward exit.

"No goodbye?" A deep, husky voice asked.

"I got your whatever-it-is. I just hope you will be truthful with your word, because I don't wish to see your blue face, ever again." She said and felt irritated. She did not know why. _Maybe because I'm sweaty, hungry, sleepy and weak_, she thought as she continued her walk out of the lair.

"Fine, fine. Have a good life Miss Possible, I know my will be" He said as he walked over to the rock and begun his ranting. "Hank was a failure. He always like to demonstrate the initiative... buffoon. All I asked was to bring me..." Kim heard something about Shego, but she could not focus on it anymore. She felt weaker with every passing minute. She did considered it very weird. She fetched her communicator and called Wade.

"I feel very..."

"Shit, Kim! I knew it will happen!" Heroine opened her eyes widely in shock. She never heard Wade curse. Young man's eyes widened in fear when he looked at Kim's face "Just wait there, I'm sending transportation and Monique to assist you" He said and without any other explanation he disconnected. Kim fell to her knees. Her body has begun to shake. _Maybe Drakken was right to not touching that bloody rock_, she thought as she hugged herself to regain control over her body. Before she realized, Kim felt someone's hands helping her up into the aircraft.

Shego was sitting in her living room again, reading a book, when she heard a loud knock on a door. She sighed heavily and walked over to the door.

"I told you to go home, Ange..." She stopped in the half sentence when she has noticed sweaty Kim held by Monique. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she helped the hero inside. Kim opened her heavy eyes and looked at Shego. "What did you do?" Shego asked when she has noticed that Kim's olive eyes were gone and her orbs were now dark orange mixed with slight reddish tint, the same colour her hair was. "What the fuck did you do, Possible?!" Shego yelled at her rival as she grabbed her by her arms. She looked at Monique.

"I don't know much, girl" She said with an excuse kind of tone "Wade just told me something about a piece of comet... y'know, the one from Go City Museum?" She added and Shego did not need any other explanation.

"You just had to touch it, didn't you, Kim?!" Shego was furious and scared to death. She lift Kim up in a bride style to move her somewhere else. The hero just curled up and grabbed Shego's shirt.

"Shego..." Said woman felt her red headed saviour shake in her hands "Help me..." Shego's eyes lit with plasmatic lights when she felt hero's warm and trembling palm on her own heart.

"Kim, listen to me" She said with panicked voice "You have to let it go. Let it overrule you..."

"Are you kidding?" Monique interrupted and Shego looked at questioningly "She's a control freak. She does not comprehend 'let it go', girl" Dark-skinned young woman said.

"Well, I will just have to make her..." Shego whispered to herself, but Monique heard it well enough.

"What will you do?" She asked when she watched Shego leave with her best friend "Fuck her self control out?" She asked and Shego turned around with a wicked smile.

"I never thought about it, but it seems like a good idea" She said and took Kim into the panic room. It was originally constructed to be plasma resistant, but since Kim had similar to Shego's power symptoms villainess thought it would be safe to keep the hero in there too. "Kimmie, look at me" She plead as she sat Kim on a tiny camp bed, made from a very tough and resistant-to-everything material.

"Shego... I'm sorry... I could not resist, I could not..." Kim mumbled with her head falling from one side to another. Shego placed a cheek on hero's sweaty forehead.

"Listen to me very carefully..." Shego has begun her instruction "I know what you're going through. And since you have same symptoms as I did, I can only assume your power is tearing you apart. You have a feeling of something burning you inside out. Your skin feels so sensitive every touch is like an inferno burning your cells... You have to let it go or it will end painfully to you and those around you..." She explained.

"Shego..." Kim said with a whisper and used all her might to look at her rival with now dark orange eyes "I can't... I don't know... Drakken wanted to use it against you. I had to..." She mumbled with all her might.

"Kimmie, you'll be fine, but you must let it go. Stop controlling everything." Shego said with a plea in her voice "I beg you... I cannot lose you..." She added though she did not know she said it aloud.

"Kiss me, Shego..." Kim whispered and a small, wicked smiled crawled to her barely conscious face.

"What?" Shego never imagined their first kiss in such desperate situation.

"You heard me" Kim said and pulled Shego toward her face. Their lips met and Shego body was covered with green plasmatic light.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I didn't mean to..." Shego said scared she might hurt the hero as she pushed hero away.

"I'm fine Shego... I'm resistant as I can see. Now kiss me, please" Hero said and Shego did not think twice. Someone was resistant to her powers. Not only _someone_, it was Kim. A hero she loved. She kissed her deeply not thinking about holding back. Shego heard a loud moan escaping hero's mouth. It turned the villainess on. For so many years she did not have a chance to get close to anyone. And now... a girl of her dreams was moaning to the touch of her clawed fingers. Shego deepened the kiss and could not wait to feel girl's skin on her own.

"Kimmie, just stop controlling yourself" Shego plead between grabbing her delicate breast and kissing her collarbone. But her pleas were hushed with another loving kiss. Kim discarded their shirts and after such long time Shego finally felt a bare skin on her own. It was magical. The hero bit her neck and drew a tiny bit of blood. She always controlled herself, but being near to Shego made her one uncontrolled heroine. Though she still did not allow her powers to roam. The sensitiveness of her skin was not painful anymore. It drove her insane with the lustful chill on her spine.

"Shego... I need you..." Kim said as she felt her wet, throbbing core. Her words were like music to villainess' ears. Said woman ripped off hero's trousers and started to massage Kim's soaking, womanhood through her panties. Red headed woman moaned loudly causing Shego to shiver. The villainess was losing her patience. She needed Kim, and she needed her now. She was almost desperate. She ripped of Kim's panties and started massaging hero's clitoris. "Shego!" Kim yelled as she her orgasm was closer and closer, her fingers dug deeply into Shego's bare skin. Though a hero wanted to touch her greenish lover she was too weak. She was conscious enough to know that Shego was helping her to gain control over her power. Though she felt ecstasy she hoped that Shego felt anything toward young red head. As she already understand her feeling toward felon.

Suddenly Shego entered Kim carefully with her long, clawed fingers and begun to massage her magic spot. Kim barely controlled herself, but still was not able to let it go. The younger woman arched and bucked into the touch. Her moans slowly changed into the screams as she was getting closer to the edge. Shego wanted to savour this moment, but she knew that Kim had to reach the point where she will let go not only of her powers but also of all self control as soon as possible.

"Shego... don't..." Kim mumbled as it seemed she was loosing her 'legendary' self control. The villainess lowered herself and begun kissing her way down into the heated core. Kim was snaking under the warm touch. "Don't stop!" She yelled grabbing her rival's raven hair as Shego delicately licked Kim's heated clitoris. Shego continued her doings with additional massage by the remaining free hand. Kim was arching into the touch and in the matter of seconds Shego sent a younger girl over the edge not only of pleasure but also over the edge of self control. Kim exploded with a new gained power. Shego looked up and noticed the young red head surrounded by dark-orange flames. Villainess' hair was lifted by the warm air and as Kim was reaching an aftermath of her orgasm the powers exploded once again and sent Shego flying across the room. Said woman wiped her mouth and ran toward Kim.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worried tone. The heroine smiled at her and kissed delicately.

"Better than fine, Shego..." Kim whispered. She stopped sweating, her heart calmed down and her body seemed to be steady for the first time since comet's powers were transferred to her.

"Good, Kimmie" Shego said with a small, loving kiss on Kim's forehead. "Now rest. You deserved it." She added, but Kim was already soundly asleep, exhausted with everything that happened this night. Though Shego was glad the hero was safe, she felt uneasy. Just looking at Kim drove her crazy, not even mentioning the taste of o young woman in her mouth.

Monique got bored few minutes after Shego and Kim disappeared in the other side of the house. She was not bothered about Kim's feelings toward the villainess. She was bothered about heroine not telling anything to her supposedly best friend. But she believed Kim had good reason to keep her feelings to her. So, Monique decide to find a book to read meanwhile Shego was helping Kim to get 'control' over her new powers. She walked over a bookshelf and found an interesting one: "The Call of the Wild". It did not seemed as a book Shego would like to read, but Monique started to realize she did not know a thing about said villainess. She pulled the book and the whole bookcase moved to the side showing a small room. Curious dark-skinned, young woman walked in and turned the light on. The walls were covered with pictures while the centre spot of the room was taken by a pedestal on which a small urn was standing. She walked over it appreciated a beautiful decorations on a side of it. She then walked over the pictures on a walls. She recognized Shego immediately. But she was not green, she was not... evil. And a person next to her... on every single picture. That must have been the person whose ashes were in that urn. She touched one of the pictures and could not believe Shego was once such a happy person. Laughing, making jokes to her friends... even though the pictures were evidence to very cruel jokes.

"You... definitely... should not be here" Monique heard Shego trying to control her anger behind her back. She turned around and noticed enlightened with plasma green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shego. I just wanted to read a book, but the bookcase opened, and... I couldn't resist" Monique explained in one breath as she really feared for her life.

"You want me to believe you seriously wanted to read a book about a bloody dog?" Shego asked as she made a step toward dark-skinned girl.

"I really like Jack London" Monique said honestly. Shego eyed her for a longer moment.

"In that case you're welcome in my home" Shego said in the most friendly manner she could afford while she was still trying to control her anger, but gestured Kim's friend out of the hidden room. Though Monique did not move.

"Who's she?" Young woman could not control her curiosity.

"None of your damn business..." Shego almost screamed, but Monique gave her an all-knowing look. The villainess just sighed. "She was my... wife..." She admitted ed in defeat. "I... I killed her..." She added as she walked over to a portrait picture. "I was trying to control my powers just like Kim tried to" She explained and wiped her face once again to be sure Monique will not notice anything. "But finally I 'exploded'. She was burned to crisp. I was twenty four when that happened and since then I haven't aged a day. We were together for six years" She kept saying as she caressed the picture. "We were on our vacation in US. She always wanted to see the The Great Canyon. And it was when it happened. That bloody comet destroyed everything. Few retards joined us, psyched that we had same surnames, they were affected by the cosmic power as well. They wanted me to join them, but I just wanted to go back home with my wife. With every passing hour I was feeling worse and worse. With no warning I suddenly exploded, turning her into agonizing pulp." A small tear was shed, but she did not stop her story. "I was just able to tell her I love her, but she shut me up as she usually did and forced me to promise I will live my life. I couldn't. Who would be? I loved that sucker. And now she's just a pile of ashes haunting me in my dreams..." Shego felt a sudden warmth on her arm. She looked up and noticed Monique's honey-like eyes.

"Shego... I know you love Kim. Stop looking for an excuse. For all those years you've been watching after her. You might not admit it, but I've seen enough videos with your fights to know what I'm talking about. I don't doubt your love for your wife, but we're here and now. Stop accusing yourself of something you weren't able to stop..."

"That's it, Monique. I could not stop it. I should have saved her..." Shego whispered forcing her tears back where they came from.

"Stop it this instant or I'll lose all the respect I had for you..." Monique said and Shego just smiled. Said villainess realized that this dark-skinned girl was no buffoon. She was an easy talker.

"Just keep to yourself everything you saw here." Shego said as she left the room. The sun was rising over the horizon as she heard Kim whimper.

"Go to her" She heard behind her back. "I'll be fine" Monique promised.

"Jack London is on the bookcase in the living room." Shego said as she went further into the house. "Kimmie?" She asked as she entered the panic room "Are you okay?"

"Never better" The heroine said and smiled. "Now hug me. I have a feeling you might be missing some real time hugs and finish off your story. What happened after that big bad wolf has dragged you away?" She asked and smiled when Shego smiled with no hesitation showing off her new gained fangs.

"Well, Kimmie... You'd never believe me if I'd told you..." Shego had begun. Kim just Pulled the villainess down into a hug and felt her body tighten.

"Relax..."

"I just forgot how it is to feel easy and not scared of accidentally killing someone" Shego explained and Kim just hugged her even tighter.

"You can stop now..." She whispered into Shego's ear sending a pleasant chill across villainess' spine. Said woman turned toward Kim and looked deeply into her amber eyes. They felt each other breaths, their hearts were pounding. Shego placed a hand on Kim's cheek and smiled. She wanted to thank the hero for finding her, but never had a chance as Kim placed a soft, loving kiss on her rival's full lips. Shego closed her eyes and savoured the closeness. She pulled Kim closer and had trouble controlling her urge to feel the girl on her again. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes. Kim noticed Shego's unimaginably wide pupils.

"Sorry..." Shego murmured "I 'wildened' a bit in those woods..." She excused her behaviour. Kim just smiled and bit her lower lip.

"I don't mind..." The hero whispered and pulled Shego closer. They kissed fervently, with every passing second more eagerly. They have not noticed they bodies covered in delicate mixture of their glows. Kim's hands begun to caress firm yet very feminine body of her lover. Shego moaned as the red head sneaked under her shirt. Touch of delicate hand on warmed up body drove her insane. She started to arch into the touch. Apparently Kim was a very impatient young woman. She almost thorn Shego's shirt while removing it. Without a stop she begun caressing villainess' abdomen and kiss luscious neck. She bit it delicately causing Shego to moan huskily and shiver. Hero just smiled as villainess' behaviour turned her on even more. She smelled an mind-blowing aroma of Shego's pheromones. She knew her lover was soaking and her body asked for more. She did not want to keep her waiting. She has waited long enough. Kim opened Shego's jeans with one swift move and slid her hand down.

"Kimmie!" Shego exclaimed moaning with a visible need in her voice. Hero massaged her lovers womanhood and delicately licked her breasts. Shego was getting more impatient and frustrated. She needed a long awaited release. Kim entered her lover with two agile fingers and begun thrusting inside out causing Shego arch into the feeling of overwhelming ecstasy. Said woman had trouble controlling herself, she longed the touch, the pleasure. With another powerful thrust she grabbed Kim's shoulders painfully digging her talons into hero's skin. She was getting closer to the edge. Her head was spinning and body felt numb as if the touch given to her by her lover drove her soul away from her body. "Don't... stop... Kimmie..." Shego moaned louder begging for a release. Kim felt Shego's muscles clench around her fingers. She knew her lover was close. She felt a chilly shiver going down her spine just by single thought of satisfying such powerful woman.

"KIM!" They heard Monique's yell from the living room. Kim stopped in the middle of a thrust and looked frightened at almost cumming Shego. Said woman looked back at her. Villainess' pupils were wide and wild. "WE'VE GOT SITUATION!" Monique added. Suddenly they both heard a loud explosion coming from the front of the house. Kim gently pulled out and her glow vanished. Shego's on the other hand erupted even more.

"Whoever is... so stupid to interrupt my solitude... is so, fucking, dead meat!" She growled with an anger Kim would not want to experience, as she dressed up. They ran off to the front of the house with numb legs and noticed a giant robot. Monique's heart was flooded with panic, but she did not run. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice:

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said through a microphone "You violated our agreement! Now I will make you pay!"

"Oh... no you don't!" Shego growled infuriated still feeling unsatisfied arousal and ignited her plasma. Kim noticed how animal-like she behaved. Her talons were prepared to tear everything apart, her fangs were presented as she kept on growling. This was not something Kim saw everyday.

"Not so fast!" They all heard another male voice. Behind the robot was a young blonde man, surrounded with bluish energy.

"Ron?" Both Kim and Monique asked.

"Now you will both pay for defying me and Drakken..." He growled and took a fighting stance. Kim shared a look with Shego. Villainess suddenly howled loudly into the sky. Within few seconds her howl was answered with at least dozen others. Ron and Drakken did not know what was going on. This pause gave Shego's companions time they needed to regroup. Within less than a minute Kim, Monique and Shego were backed up by almost thirty enormous, white wolves. No one but Shego knew what to think of it.

"You come to my solitude!" Shego growled at Drakken "You bring here unwelcome company!" She said looking at the 'buffoon'. "You send a wacko temp after me! And now you dare to threaten me and _my_ Kimmie!" She yelled with the fury she has never showed before. Monique just suspected the fear coursing through her body. Dark-skinned woman just supposed Shego was scared to lose Kim like she lost her wife. "I won't allow it!" She added and howled huskily confirming Monique's suspicions. The wolves answered her howl and slowly started to gain almost human like looks. They stood on the back paws, their front ones shortened and gained human-like fingers ended with sharp talons.

"Shego?" Kim whispered.

"I said you'd never believe me if I'd told you..." Shego explained, but Kim just smiled wickedly. She turned toward Ron and prepared for a fight.

"You are so not welcome here..." She said and lightened up her dark-orange flames.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the show or any of the characters, don't sue._

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 5**

"You're so not welcome here..."Kim said in husky voice as she looked at Ron. She did not comprehend the relation he had with Drakken. Why on Earth would he team up with a villain. She hoped he was better than that. Ron on the other hand stared at Kim's glowing form. She looked more angry and determined than ever. And she had some powers of her own now. He considered it weird, but decided to keep quiet about it. At least for now. They both grinned and jumped at each other. Kim's hands powered up and cut air with a heat of her pyrokinetic power. Blonde opponent powered up his bluish energy to protect himself from the heat. They kicked, punched and blocked attacks of their opponent. They fell onto the ground and looked at each other.

"I will make myself welcome" He snorted a comeback with a wicked smile. Kim just growled and kicked him with powered up leg. Even though Ron blocked her attack he was sent flying into the side of a giant robot Drakken came in. He opened his amber eyes and looked around. The pack of wolf-like creatures seemed to just await Shego's order to attack.

"What the hell are you doing here Dr. D.?" Shego asked with forced calmness as she eyed her former employer. Said blue man just smiled and eyed the woman standing before him.

"She did not do as asked..."

"She brought you that damned rock, so what's your problem? As far as I know you did not specify the state of the comet." She yelled back at him.

"That went without saying." He replied and pushed a button on the panel in front of him "As I see you are now on her side, you will have to suffer with her" He continued as she robot moved. Its legs opened and the amount of almost fifty Bee-Bee-bots were marching out and taking their place to attack. _I'm so glad I bought this house outside of town_, Shego thought as she readied herself for an assault.

"I thought that Bee-Bees were a complete disaster?" She said as she kept on eyeing the robots.

"They were. But I changed few circuits and now they are not perfect, but they obey me perfectly." Drakken explained. "And since you are no longer my ally you will have a taste of my wrath" He said and laughed. _Oh, how I despite that laugh!_, Shego thought growling even angrier.

"Why are you here, Drakken? Honestly?" She finally asked as this whole situation seemed completely irrational to her. Blue man just sighed.

"I wanted that comet Shego, so we could be together finally. But she" He pointed Kim "Had to steal that power from me! She stole you from me! She took away from me everything I ever cared about!" He yelled with fury and Shego just chuckled.

"Well... I assume she truly is 'all that', Dr. D." She said with poison and howled.

"Oh... she's not. Neither are you. I'm about to prove it, Shego!" He said and pushed another button. Bee-Bee's eyes flashed as they were turned on. Another push of a button caused giant robot to shrink and hug Drakken's body. "How do you like my own adaptation of the Centurion project?" He asked as he looked at his cybertronic hand that was about to fire up in Shego's direction. _Not at all_, she thought and jumped aside. The massive whole appeared in the ground in front of her house. Bee-Bees attacked and so did wolves. The battle has begun.

Monique quickly understood that this fight was completely out of her league. Werewolves, plasma, pyrokinesis, Monkey Power, robots, lasers... _Uh, uh... I'm so not getting into the middle of that slaughter_, she thought as she ran inside of the house and fetched Kim's communicator from Shego's bedroom.

"Wade!" She yelled into the device as a young man showed up on the screen.

"Monique? Do you know what time it is?" He asked as he looked at his watch "Okay, it's not that early, but I need some sleep, I was battling..."

"Wade, I understand that dragons won't slay themselves, but we have serious sitch in here!" Monique tried not to scream. Genius just looked at her with concern and understood that something was going on.

"What is it? Is Kim alright?" He asked finally.

"So far she is. Drakken is here. With Ron. And an army of Bee-Bee-bots. I don't know what's this all about, but we need backup!" She said with a hurry heard in her voice.

"I'm on it!" He said as he started typing on his keyboard "I'll try reach Dr. Director as soon as I can. Just hold on!" He said and the device turned off. Monique just sighed and decided to hide somewhere where she will be safe. She was no opponent for the enemies in front of Shego's house.

The wolves were taking care of Bee-Bees, though it was not easy. Their armour was strong and covered with a strange energy field. Their moves were fast, but luckily their eyes got used to fast moving wild animals they hunted. They were shredding robots to pieces, but they also had already few casualties. Meanwhile Shego was focusing on Drakken and his laser guns built into his armour. She had real trouble getting anywhere close to her former employer.

"I can understand your wrath, Drakken. I really can. But what the hell is Buffoon doing here?" She finally asked as she got close enough to talk to the villain. He just smiled.

"Well, Shego..." He begun "I understood he had a mind of a villain after he acquired my evilness some time ago. But I needed to wait for the right moment. The moment he will have no reason to stay good. Being rejected is a perfect opportunity..." He said as he referred to Kim and Ron's breakup. "You should know something about it" He continued and Shego just growled.

"I was never rejected, you moron!" She said as she attacked him from above, trying to cut his chest with plasma. Drakken just jumped back and laughed.

"Of course you were. Why else coming to work for me?" He said as he fired another shot of laser right in front of her feet. Shego just growled and jumped at him. Literally. She knelt on his chest punching his armoured face.

"I... was... never... rejected!" She screamed between the punches. Suddenly she heard an armour powering up. She looked down and noticed a giant laser ready to fire up from Drakken's chest.

Ron was bleeding and breathing heavily as he jumped away from Kim whom he angered on purpose. Said girl was barely touched by his powers. She was too good to be an equal opponent for him as he, even with all his powers, was still out of her league.

"I know you were rejected, Ron. But working with Drakken? Seriously?" Kim asked as they took their time to catch a breath.

"He helped me see the truth, Kim." Ron said still breathing heavily. "Everyone were seeing me a loser. Rejected from Yamanuchi, dumped by a girl, fired from work..." He started to count out his failures. "Even my parents did not want me to come for Christmas... So I served everybody my justice. To my parents, Sensei, Martin Smarty and now... it's your turn." He explained with a small chuckle and jumped toward Kim with regained strength. Kim tried to punch him with ignited hand, but he caught it in the mid air and kicked her into the stomach. The red head just coughed and jumped away. Ron took her consternation for an advantage and kicked her in the face, powerfully throwing her back. Kim's sight blurred for a mere moment, when suddenly she heard a loud explosion and, all too familiar, Shego's scream. She focused her sight and noticed that Shego was sent through a wall inside her house by a powerful laser blast.

Shego felt a wall of her house breaking under her back as she flew inside and painfully hit the floor. She looked around and suddenly felt like crying.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She kept repeating when noted that an urn and ashes were scattered all over the place. Maybe she hit her head too hard, but she could have sworn she has seen her wife. Standing before her and smiling. _I told you to let me go_, a whisper of almost forgotten voice echoed in her head. Shego's eyes watered with tears as her heart was flood with rage. A soft blow of a wind entered the room and blew away the remaining ashes. Shego stood up and tried to control herself. Her body was soon covered with plasma, her eyes were wild and aflame, the heat was higher than ever before. Her unsatisfied sexual arousal made her feel even worse. Though she knew it was unreasonable, she had a feeling as if she had cheated on her wife. And now... Drakken destroyed the last remaining memories of her. Shego's power started to affect the room. She glass frames started to crack and the photos behind them burned down. A small burned out crater appeared around Shego's feet. She looked up at Drakken waiting for her outside. She walked over to him slowly and carefully, burning hole in the floor, imagining the horrors of torture she will do to him. Said man noticed sudden change of her appearance. So did everyone else on the 'battlefield'. With destroyed Bee-Bee-bots, wolves stared at Shego with fear. Kim ceased her fight with Ron, as she worried about her lover, and Ron...? The Buffoon was almost scared to death when he noticed Shego's expression when she exited the whole in her house. "You will suffer..." Shego growled in almost inhuman manner. Even Kim felt a strange hesitation in her gut, but she knew all too well to be scared of Shego. Said villainess walked over to paralysed with fear Drakken and lift him up. He started to sweat as even his Centurion armour could not protect him from the heat Shego was emanating with. The villainess started to strip him from his protection as she was aiming for his heart. She threw him on the ground right in front of her feet and jumped on him, scratching his body as hard as she could. Drakken's scream deafened everyone around. Wolves started to bark as if they were trying to tell something to Shego, something no one else could understand.

"Shego! No!" Kim exclaimed as she ran toward her trying to get her lover off bleeding man, but it was more difficult than Kim imagined. Shego was incredibly strong, driven by her fury. Though said woman did not try to shove off the red head.

"He comes to my home, _my solitude_! He threatens _you_, destroys memories of _her_, and you expect me to stay _calm_!?" Shego yelled as if she was reasoning with her own conscience. Suddenly a loud helicopter-like sound was heard from a distance. Kim turned toward a wolf behind her and whispered:

"Run. They can't know of your existence" Though it seemed weird, the wolves listened to her and ran into the woods. As they did Kim hugged Shego tightly. "Shego... don't. You are far beyond better than just killing him" She plead and grabbed Shego's hand that was just about to strike. The hero pulled Shego into a calming position and pulled her away from coughing up with blood Drakken. "Hush now, Shego... I will take care of everything" Kim calmed her lover as she noticed Dr. Director exiting the helicopter hovering above the battlefield.

"Miss Possible!" One eyed woman exclaimed "Can you explain this to me?" She asked and Kim quickly stood up and made a step in front of Shego, protecting her from justice. Said villainess just sat on the ground staring at her hands as if they were responsible for the bloodshed.

"Dr. Director." Kim greeted her interlocutor "I must admit it's hard to explain all of this."Kim said on official manner "I found Shego, who apparently retired from her villainous activities, and all of a sudden Drakken,who had an agreement with me to retire as well, showed up here with Ron and decided to kill both of us" Kim explained, but Betty just arched her eyebrow.

"Ron Stoppable?" She asked and waved her hand. It was an order for her men to clean up the mess. As they started to revive and put Drakken into the helicopter she looked down at Shego. "I will have hard time believing all of this." She finally said as she turned her attention back to Kim "Why don't we come inside, so we can talk. I have some intel for you as well" She said and begun walking toward the house.

"Oh, no you don't go into that house, Betty!" Shego exclaimed all of a sudden. Kim realized that those two had a common history. But Dr. Director just smiled.

"I know we didn't get along in the past, but things are changing. So if you don't want me to arrest you, better do as I say" She said and Shego just growled. Kim only bowed down to pick Shego up and as she did the villainess only heard a whisper in a singing manner:

"Come on, Shego... just stay calm, this one time and maybe everything will turn our fine" And they walked together into the house.

Monique was already waiting inside of the living room as she kept a close eye on the whole battle from a safe distance. Dr. Director walked in like she owned the place and took a seat in Shego's favourite armchair. Said villainess just growled silently and with Kim's help she took a seat on the couch. They were all quiet for a short while.

"I asked Wade for help" Monique suddenly blurred out. She believed that Dr. Director's presence needed an explanation.

"And to believe I have just begun to like you..." Shego said in low voice and Kim just gave her a nudge.

"So... what is it you wanted to talk with us about?" Kim asked the leader of Global Justice.

"Wade told me everything about you" She pointed Kim "Finding you" She pointed Shego. "As far as I know, you are not a wanted criminal in Canada, so I will allow you to stay here and tell Interpol to leave you alone on one condition" She explained, but Shego interrupted her.

"I won't work for you, nor will I do anything to help you..."

"Stop right now, Shego" Betty interrupted her in return. "I know you don't want to have anything to do with GJ, but times have changed. Now _I'm_ the head of Global Justice and I assure both of you. Do one job for me and you are free to go" She said "With clean slate" She added toward Shego and a long silence occurred. Kim looked at Shego. The villainess seemed to struggle with her moral code and memories of whatever GJ has done to her in the past.

"What is this job?" Kim finally asked and Betty looked at her with content smile. _At least she has a common sense_, one eyed woman thought.

"Someone destroyed Yamanuchi and killed at least dozen of my Japanese agents who graduated Sensei's school" Betty said as if it was nothing to be concerned about. "We found Monty, but he has an alibi" She added.

"Haven't you listened to a word I said?" Kim asked with irritation "Ron's gone rogue now. He came here with Drakken" She said again.

"I heard you, Miss Possible, but we didn't find him here." Betty said and it just occurred to Kim – Ron disappeared right before GJ showed up. "If it is as you say, he might be our suspect. Find out who's behind this and we'll never see each other again" She promised as she stood up. "Do we have an agreement?" She asked before leaving. Shego stood up as well and stared at Betty with anger.

"Try something like GJ did the last time we met and I won't stop until I kill every single agent in your pathetic organization" She threatened and Betty just smiled wickedly.

"You're forgetting that now you have something to lose" Dr. Director said whilst eyeing Kim. "You better keep that in mind" She added and left the house. Within fifteen second there was no sign of GJ nor Drakken and his Bee-Bee army. Shego walked out of the living room and Kim shared a look with Monique, who gestured her friend to follow the villainess.

Kim entered Shego's bedroom and noticed her new found lover sitting on a bed. Staring into emptiness. It was kind of depressing to see such powerful woman cornered by her thoughts, memories and Global Justice's threat. The red head sat next to Shego and placed a palm on her shoulder.

"Hey..." Kim tried to cheer her lover up, but Shego just laid on the bed, hugging her pillow. The hero laid as well and spooned the villainess. "Wanna tell me what GJ did to you?" She asked thinking that sharing might help. Shego just sighed heavily.

"They killed my parents" She said as she believed Kim had a right to know. That was a shocker. The hero never suspected Global Justice to act with such cruelty. "They wanted to force me to join their ranks... and I just wanted to live an average, normal life" Shego answered unasked question.

"So you don't trust Betty?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"I'm not so sure about Betty. I don't trust GJ" Shego answered. "I believe there are some things I owe to explain..."

"The wolves?" Kim asked.

"That's the least of your problem. But yeah... I guess I should explain it as well, as they might be a great advantage in future" Shego agreed "Long story, short: with a bite they passed me some... wildness."

"Fangs?" Kim interrupted and Shego just smiled as she turned toward her companion.

"Fangs, claws, senses, _instincts _and few more" Shego said with a smile. "They are no typical wild wolves..."

"Gee, you think. I would never guessed that" Kim said with sarcasm.

"They were all men of Inuits, changed into wolves due to some ancient curse. I lived with them for few months. I bonded, I became one of their pack... sleeping with them, hunting, eating, laughing, crying..." Shego stopped as she hesitated for a moment. She feared Kim would be freaked out by that. But said hero just placed a warm hand on villainess' cheek.

"It's okay, Shego. I understand, really. I've seen weirder things in my short life" Kim said with a faint, heartwarming smile. Shego stared into Kim's dark-orange eyes and instinctively kissed her fiercely sending a pleasant chill down their both spines.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt..." The villainess whispered when she broke the kiss.

"I was hurt, but I guess I healed..." Kim said with amazement as she now realized that Ron did not go so lightly on her.

"Welcome to my world..."

"So... are we taking this job and getting rid of our pasts or not?" Kim asked out of a blue. Shego's appearance saddened.

"I guess we have nothing to lose... come." She said as she got out of the bed.

They went into the kitchen. It was a beautiful, retro styled and functional place. Monique loved it even though it was not her style. They asked said dark-skinned girl for an assistance. Kim learned that her friend can help. Especially since they both knew Ron in the past. As Shego prepared some food Kim placed her communicator on the dining table and connected with Wade. They quickly informed him about everything that happened and begun to plan. Shego joined them with a giant platter of food and suddenly the conversation stopped.

"Starving much?" Kim asked eyeing her lover. Shego stopped in a half bite.

"What?" She asked "I'm hungry like a wolf. I haven't eaten normal food in ages." She added and both Kim and Monique just stared at the amount of bacon, eggs, salad, baked potatoes, sausages and fresh, delicate bread covered with peanut butter.

"If I didn't know any better, girl, I'd say you're pregnant" Monique commented and Shego just mocked her. Kim giggled a bit and focused back on Wade.

"So what can you tell us Wade? Ron mentioned something about serving _his_ justice to Martin Smarty, his parents and Yamanuchi." Kim said with calm yet anxious voice.

"We know about Yamanuchi" Shego pointed out as she mashed her baked potato.

"True, but we don't know for sure. We should talk to Yori if she's still alive" Monique said and Kim just nodded.

"Okay... so it's bad" Wade said as he printed out his report "Martin Smarty was murdered last week. Ron's parents died in a car accident last month..."

"I guess the Buffoon had no heart to kill his own folks the traditional way" Shego commented and everybody let that one slide.

"What about Hanna?" Kim asked with worry.

"Missing" Wade confirmed and Kim just sighed heavily.

"Of course she's missing. She was a part of Yamanuchi clan..." Kim explained and sighed again.

"So what do we do?" Monique asked with consternation.

"We go to Japan first thing tomorrow" Shego said as she cleaned her plate up.

"You really ate that all?" Kim asked with disbelief with wide eyes.

"Hell yeah" Shego said with a smile "And I feel like eating something else" She added.

"Wait, why tomorrow?" Kim came back on track. "It's not even noon. We can make it to Japan before sundown"

"_Because_, Kimmie, I haven't slept in two days. So if you don't want me fall asleep somewhere in the middle of the mission I need to rest. I know I'm invincible, but I'm no machine." Shego explained and Kim noticed that she really look tired.

"Do you want me to head home?" Monique asked. She felt not needed when she was surrounded with so extraordinary people.

"Only if you want to, but we might use some long-distance back-up" Shego said and both girls looked at her. "How are you handling firearms?" She asked.

"Well, my uncle was a hunter. He thought me how to use sniper assault rifle" Monique admitted.

"Good. Because that's what I was aiming for." Shego said with a small smile "Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep. Monique, you'll find a guest room prepared. It might be a bit dusty, but you'll find there everything you'll need" She added and exited the kitchen.

"Well... just to point out, she did not specify where I'm supposed to sleep" Kim said as she felt Shego might have been angry with her.

"Duh, it's obvious, girl. She's just to shy to tell you 'join me when you'll feel like it', can't you see it?" Monique said with a small smile. Kim arched her eyebrow. "Go to her, girl. I know you want to. Don't worry about me. I have loads of really good books. I must say, Shego has quite a taste in literature" She added and pushed Kim out of the kitchen.

Kim walked into Shego's room after few minutes of hesitation. It was enough time for Shego to take a shower. As Kim walked into darkened bedroom, Shego was covered only in green towel. The red head admired her rival's revealed body. Her wet, dump hair dripped with water on Shego's bare cleavage and between her full, breasts. Kim made a hesitant step forward and stopped when she looked up and noticed a small droplet of water sliding down Shego's face, down her luscious lips, down her long neck. The villainess just smiled. Kim's hesitation was all too adorable. Said hero had in mind that Shego was tired and needed some rest considering how long she did not sleep, but...

"Come over here, Princess" Shego whispered as she walked over Kim and kissed her deeply with passion and desire to be satisfied. The villainess pushed Kim toward the wall and closed the door. One simple kiss reminded Shego's body how much she needed affection and how their time together was interrupted before. Their eyes were aflamed with desire and power. "You need a shower after this battle" Shego commented as she broke the kiss. Kim noticed a wicked smile on her rival's face. The villainess pulled Kim up and placed her on her hips. Shego carried Kim to a bathroom attached to the bedroom. They walked into the shower. Shego turned on the water wetting her towel and Kim's clothes. Hero's strong legs were keeping her lover close as she broke the kiss to take the top off. Shego almost attacked Kim's cleavage with kisses. Young red head just arched into the touch and moaned loudly as her lover worked on black bra keeping her away from hero's breasts. Suddenly Kim jumped off Shego and discarded her shoes and trousers. Shego's pupils were wide and wild. The hero has seen need in them.

"I see the instincts you meant, Shego" Kim said with heated voice.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie. It's just... your smell" She looked down for a moment to explain what she meant "is driving me insane..." Shego said as her body started to shiver though the water was more than warm.

"I don't mind that at all" Kim whispered and ripped off the remains of towel that was not burned from the mixture of their aflamed powers. They did not care. They were finally together, naked and wet. And I did not mean water showering their bodies. Both jumped into another fierce kiss, caressing their bodies. Shego felt throbbing in her heated core. She pushed Kim to the wall of the shower and bit her delicate neck. She tasted blood and was ready to panic, but Kim's pleasurable moan assured her that everything is fine. Red head dig her nails into Shego's back as felon's hands were slowly sneaking into Kim's heated core. Her hips bucked when she felt a strong yet delicate finger massaging her clitoris. Young red head was driven insane from the feeling when Shego suddenly stopped. "Shego...?" She whispered with astonishment.

"I told you need a shower..." Shego said with wicked smile as she grabbed a shower gel. She wanted a satisfaction, but she also wanted to savour this moment. Villainess begun to rub gel into Kim's body massaging it fiercely. Hero closed her eyes and gave herself into the touch. She almost went insane as Shego massaged her everywhere except where Kim desired.

"Shego..." Kim whispered in husky voice "Stop... teasing..." She said and suddenly moaned as Shego finally returned to hero's clitoris. The water washed off all of the detergent and Shego pulled back to watch Kim's erotic behaviour. Suddenly Kim tangled Shego with one leg and pulled the villainess closer. Said woman delicately entered her lover with two fingers and held her lower back to assure her stability causing the hero to grab the walls. Her ignited hands scratched the tiled walls as her hips bucked into Shego's doings. Said woman felt hero's muscles clenching around her fingers and loud moan let her know that Kim was getting closer to the edge. Shego pulled Kim closer and kissed her lips roughly. Said hero had trouble controlling herself. The tiles became history as Kim's hands scratched down and finally hugged Shego closer. The villainess added a thumb on red head's clitoris and hardly set a hero over the edge. A loud scream of pleasure slowly started to fade away as Kim's body went numb. Shego exited her lover and grabbed her before the red head fell to the bottom of the shower. They hugged tightly while Kim was recovering from her orgasm. Said hero opened her eyes and noticed Shego's deeply scratched back that already started to heal. Kim turned off the shower and looked at Shego with love, care and passion. Her sight was replied with a stare filled with desire. Red head suddenly kissed Shego and forced her out of the shower. Whilst kissing and caressing villainess' body the hero guided her out of the bathroom.

"Mmm... Kimmie?" Shego tried to oppose as they entered her bedroom still tangled together.

"Don't worry, Shego." Kim said seductively with a wicked smile "I'll help you get the rest you need and deserve" She added and threw her lover onto the bed. Shego had no time to point out that most of her bedroom still awaited plasma-proof improvement, but Kim's deep kiss made her forget anything she wanted to say. The red head caressed villainess' body with gentleness that drove said woman insane. Kim's lips begun to travel down to Shego's neck, cleavage, breasts and stopped on woman's abdomen. _To think we fought long enough I know her body like my own_, Kim thought as she delicately licked Shego's hips causing older woman to moan with pleasure. Kim's hands massaged villainess' inner tights forcing her legs to spread. Not that it would be particularly difficult considering the circumstances. Kim kissed her way down to Shego's lustfully aromatic womanhood and delicately licked Shego's swelled clitoris. Hero's lover moaned loudly, arched back and grabbed red head's arms as if she was scared that Kim would run away. Said young woman smiled and begun her assault on Shego's throbbing core with two curious fingers. Moans turned into screams of pleasure as Kim massaged villainess' weak spot and intensively licked every tiny bit of her lover's clitoris. With that amount of arousal it did not take long for Shego to get closer and closer to the edge. Her long talons dig into hero's back painfully, but Kim ignored her senses as she felt her lover's muscles clench around her fingers. In the matter of minutes Shego arched back even more.

"Kim! Ah!" Shego screamed as she came hard pulling Kim closer as she experienced massive multiple orgasms. Kim slowly pulled out and wiped her lips. She crawled back up, hugged Shego tightly and kissed her forehead. Villainess hugged red head and noted deep, bleeding cuts on her back. She pulled back and looked at Kim.

"Don't worry, Shego" Hero kissed lovingly her lover "I'll be fine" She added and they shared another kiss. They pulled away and looked at the room. The wardrobe, desk, paintings, everything but the bed was burned to ashes. Even the walls were charred. "Em... Shego?"

"I tried to tell you... but I had other things on my mind" The villainess said with a wicked, satisfied smile. They kissed delicately again. Shego closed her eyes and placed her head on the pillow.

"Sleep now." Kim said as she covered her lover with eiderdown "I'll be here when you wake up" She promised as she tried to free herself from Shego's tight hug. Red head looked at villainess' peaceful expression. _She looks so innocent when she's not awake_, Kim thought with a smile. She decided to lay with her new found happiness for a while longer. Red head kissed her _ex_-rival, I guess we are going with now, and placed her head on a pillow as well. Suddenly she felt that she was actually exhausted. Before she could think anything else, Kim was soundly asleep just like Shego.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I had some big time problems with my housemates. So... that's fifth chapter. Please review, criticize and wait patiently for the sixth chapter as I really have to study for my upcoming exam session. Next time we'll look closely on Shego's experience with GJ and Ron's wicked doings :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
